Be Careful What You Wish For
by mattlukejess
Summary: If to gain your future you had to face the past, would you take hold of the helping hand sent to guide your way? Three visits, three wishes are what is offered to Christian but what if he wanted more than that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story. It will be a little different from the others I have written in that it will all be in Christian's pov. **

**E. L James owns all things fifty. I'm just having my fun with the characters she created. **

**Like with all of my stories I do not use a beta so any mistakes are my own. **

**Enjoy. **

CPOV

The snow was coming down hard now, the wipers struggling to clear the windshield before it was covered again. It was close to eight-thirty in the morning and you would think the roads would've been gritted by now but even they seemed to be struggling today.

Today, it was just like any other day would be and tomorrow would be the same, I would bet. Get up, shower, go to work, make millions and then come home to the quiet apartment I had just left. Come home, I might not even get to the office at this rate and today of all days, that can't happen.

"Taylor, I have a meeting in thirty minutes" I barked at him.

"I know sir but with the weather, everyone is being cautious."

"I don't have time for caution Taylor, get me there on time or find another job," I said angrily, feeling for the first time the car speed up, weaving around the others that were going at a snail's pace.

I didn't care that those waiting for the bus were splashed with icy water as we passed them, I barely gave a thought to anyone outside of the car as I pulled the paperwork from my bag for the meeting I had better be in time for.

Pulling up to Grey House with a screech five minutes before my meeting, I didn't wait for Taylor to open the door for me as I got it myself. Climbing the steps at the front of my building I nearly slipped in my rush to get to the door, my anger growing at the incompetence surrounding me.

"Why haven't the steps been gritted" I called out, my voice echoing across the foyer making everyone freeze in place.

"I was just going out there," an elderly man said, coming from the janitors closest with a bucket of what looked like salt in his hand.

"Get it done or you will be on the unemployment line for Christmas."

I had shocked him with my words, ignoring comments from others that it wasn't even his job and that he was only doing it because the regular guy had called in sick. He was one of many whose name was unknown to me, one of many who worked at my company, who was supposed to turn up and do their job without me questioning who was around. I will find out the names of those whose job it is though if I slip out there again.

Walking across the foyer, I barked at those around to get back to work.

"Sir" Taylor spoke quietly once we were in my private elevator. "Sir" he repeated gaining my attention this time, my annoyance too.

"What is it," I asked him.

"Sir, we spoke previously about me having to leave early today due to an appointment."

"Today, but I need you here. Cancel it."

"But sir, it cannot be cancelled." he spluttered, looking appalled that I would suggest such a thing.

As the elevator dinged to announce we were on my floor, I finally turned to him.

"Leave early, I will have Welch cover your job. Do not expect to be paid for your absence though."

"Sir" he mumbled as I walked away from him.

"Coffee," Andrea asked.

"NO" I replied, heading to my office knowing she would call me when my clients were here.

Unlocking my office door, I flipped the light on shocked to see my chair with its back to me. It was pushed under my desk, my pad and pen in the right place when I had left the evening before but now all had been moved. Someone had been in here and that angered me. I kept the door locked for a reason and I was just about to call Andrea in when I heard a murmur from the other side of my chair.

"Who's there" I called out, hearing no reply although the murmurs continued. "I asked you a question."

"Shhhh" was the only reply I received.

Part of me was getting ready to run from the room, call security and in turn the police to inform them I had an intruder. Whereas part of me was if I'm honest, too scared to move. No one besides me had a key to my office so how did this person get inside.

"That's better, too much noise" a female voice spoke, bringing me out of my fearful thoughts.

A female was speaking to me, telling me what to do, that in itself had me walking forward getting ready to rid this woman from the room myself as this was my company and I was the only one to give the orders here.

As I walked around the edge of my desk, my anger escalating as my chair continued to show me its back as if the occupant was moving it. Taking hold of the back of the chair, I spun it around, seeing no one was there.

"What the" I spoke, shaking my head.

Was I so tired from putting in all the hours I had been doing, so angry like I always am at this time of year that I was hearing and seeing things now?

"Christian, you're going crazy."

"Probably" the voice once again replied.

"Who's there, come out and show yourself before I call security. I don't have time for this."

"Time, you have all the time in the world, yet you waste it" I heard, spinning around to look at my couch seeing a beautiful woman sat there.

Her beauty outshone any I had met before, her dress sparkling in the harsh lights above. I quickly forgot about the way she looked though as I wanted to know how she got in here and how she had moved my chair.

"How did you break into my office. I demand you leave right now," I said, pointing to the door.

"You're very grumpy, are you always like this" she replied, getting up from the couch but instead of heading towards the door, she went to the window watching as the snow continued to fall outside.

"I asked you a question," I said, walking up behind her.

She turned her head as I was about to touch her shoulder, her finger coming to her lips.

"Shh."

I couldn't speak, it was like she had taken my voice as she once again looked out of the window before letting out a sigh. She turned around then looking sadly at me before placing her finger to my lips for just the briefest of seconds to which then I was able to speak.

"Please leave" I whispered.

"I will, when I'm ready" she spoke, "Do you mind if I take a seat."

She didn't wait for my reply and truthfully I didn't give her one because in the blink of an eye she was seated in my chair.

I took the seat opposite her, thankful to sit down before my legs gave way to what I had just heard and seen. I was silent then as I waited for her to speak.

"Now where were we" she spoke, holding her hand out before a large folder appeared in it.

She opened the folder, flicking through page after page, her tuts getting louder and louder.

"Christian Grey, son of Ella."

"I'm the son of Grace and Carrick Grey" I interrupted which gained me a look of annoyance from her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Christian Grey, son of Ella Ridley, adopted son of Grace and Carrick Grey. Brother to Elliot and Mia Grey, although you are estranged from them all. You've done well for yourself in the business world at least, although what you have done before is nothing to what you could do now" she declared the folder vanishing the second she placed it onto my desk.

"I don't understand….. I don't understand how you got into my office, well on this floor without putting the correct code in place. I don't understand how you moved without me seeing you or how you stole my voice. Tell me, answer me now."

"You ask a lot of questions but if I gave you the answers, would you ever truly listen."

"I I I."

"I'm going to give you a chance and you will be rewarded greatly for each time you endure what is being shown to you."

Her words although I was hearing them felt like they were passing over me, my anger that she was still here, still invading my private space too much to think of anything else. I found myself on my feet, pointing to the door as I once again told her to leave.

Reaching for the intercom, I pressed the button shouting at security to get in here now. All while she continued to sit in my chair and smile at me.

"Have you finished your little tantrum or do I have to wait longer to let you know what will be happening now."

"GO" I shouted.

"No" she replied calmly.

Turning my back on her, I walked to the door having no joy with the intercom so I would go out and call security myself. Reaching for the handle, it would not budge.

I could feel myself hyperventilating, feeling trapped inside myself just like I did when someone touched me. A wave of calm came over me then, one that helped guide me back to the chair I had just vacated.

"I was not sent here to anger or distress you, only to guide you. Your anger lives inside of you, it eats at you daily and you allow it to do so."

"You know nothing" I spat at her.

"Oh, but I do… I will leave you now but know we will see each other again very soon. The time is coming Christian Grey when you will be given a choice. A choice that will determine which path you follow. The path to happiness or the path to misery."

"What kind of choice is that," I asked as she got to her feet.

"A very important one. Three times we will meet, three gifts, wishes if that is what you want to call them, you will receive. Only know though that once a wish has been used, it can not be changed or taken back so think wisely as to what that wish will be."

I watched her turn away from me, walking towards the door before she turned around, her back to it. She looked around my office then, stark white and sterile some would call it, as bleak as my heart was inside. With a smile from her, the room brightened now filled with many lights.

Fairy lights were draped along all the pictures, no electricity used to make them glow. A large Christmas tree also now stood in the corner beside the couch she had been sat on not so long ago. Happy with what she had done, she looked at me once again.

"Merry Christmas Christian Grey."

"Merry" I spoke, letting out a huff. "There has never been a merry Christmas for me."

"Yet" she replied. "Now as you will be happy to know, I am leaving you now but know, I shall soon return. In the words of that great oh wise one, Arnold Schwarzenegger, I'll be back."

With a smile, she opened the door, closing it behind her as she went.

For a few seconds, I was frozen in place, my mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. I could be easily convinced that I had either imagined it or was going crazy if it was not for the giant tree in the corner.

Feeling angry once again despite hating to feel like this, I rushed towards the tree, wanting to rip the ornaments from the branches, rip the branches from the trunk too. I hated Christmas, she had made me feel like that, I hated her.

I pulled a round glass ornament from the tree, throwing it to the floor where I heard it smash, a second quickly followed it too. The third one I reached for had my hand frozen in place. It was an engine, a small wooden replica of a steam engine, one she had let me choose so long ago. Why was it here, why was it not in pieces like the last time I had seen it.

My birth mother, she regretted me and had made that fact known every day that I was with her. A little train that she had purchased on one of the rare days that she took me out was the only gift from her I ever received. I had looked at it in the store we were in, had kept touching it much to her annoyance as besides being made out of wood, the funnel had been painted gold giving a look of metal. It shone to me, a fact the woman she had been speaking to noticed, offering to buy it for me.

Ella didn't want that, didn't want to be seen as not being able to afford such a simple thing for her son. I carried that train home like it was the most important thing in the world and had placed it onto the few branches she had found on the side of the road, making our first Christmas tree.

The train had stayed on that tree and I touched and looked at it every day. When the branches had been thrown out, I made sure I had taken the train so she could not get rid of that too. I had hidden it, playing quietly in my room with it each night. She had woken me one night, smelling of something horrible and was struggling to stand upright. She hit me for being there, told me I was ruining her life and when I had fallen from the bed, she had found the train. Pieces it was in by the time she left my room, each one shredding my heart more and more.

That train was gone, this one although similar could not be it. Above all the other things that woman had left in here, this one hurt most of all.

Ripping it from the tree, I was about to throw it to the floor when something on the underside of it caught my eye. There in my childhood scrawl was my name, _Christian. _I remember writing that, using one of her makeup pencils to write the word that was before me now.

Feeling anger once again fill me at the thought of someone playing with me. I walked to the door, swinging it open with such force that I was sure I had cracked the wall.

Seeing Andrea and the intern, whatever her name was, quickly stand, my angry words were out.

"Who was that woman who left my office a few minutes ago, how did she get past security" I barked at them.

"Mr Grey, I don't understand" Andrea spluttered. "You only entered your office a few minutes ago and you are the only person to come out."

Not understanding what she was saying, I shook my head looking back into my office which was as sterile and cold as it had been before. Had I dreamt the whole meeting with her, looking at the clock that was above their desk I know Andrea was right about the time.

Why then was I still holding this tiny train in my hand.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Despite Christian being a grumpy sod in the early chapters, he does redeem himself so give him some time.**

**I've nearly finished writing this story with only the last few chapters to go. They all still need editing though so I will be posting a chapter every couple of days until its finished. **

**Most chapters are between two and three thousand words and although I know most like longer chapters, I have written them like that as it was easier for me and what time I had to write. **

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline. **


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

"Mr Grey is everything alright," Andrea asked me as I stood frozen before her.

"Yes, everything is fine. Coffee, in my office, I will be right back."

Leaving them I headed towards the security office, stunning Taylor who had not even had time to take his coat off yet.

"Mr Grey is there a problem," he asked me.

"Can you pull up the camera feed from my office."

"Of course Sir" he replied, instructing Ryan who had been watching the monitors to get up for a moment so he could take a seat. "Do you have a specific time you want to look at."

"The last five minutes."

I knew he was taken aback with my request, listening out to hear if there was any trouble he needed to deal with. He said nothing though, setting out to complete the task I had asked of him.

I had cameras in my office to protect myself should anything happen in there. They were not monitored on these screens that were in front of me now as I liked my privacy but everything was recorded and upon a request from me, played.

The cameras show me everything that had happened in my office, except there was no woman there, no lights or tree only what looked like a crazy man speaking to himself. I didn't realise my hand had gone into my hair in despair until I had gripped it so tightly that I was sure some would have come out.

"Delete that," I told him, watching him do it before my focus was taken by the sound of Ros and another passing by the door having come from her office down the hall.

What Ros was saying was not the reason that I was moving from the room so quickly that I had Taylor rushing after me. It was the woman's voice, a woman who I had spoken to only minutes before in my office.

"YOU" I bellowed.

My loud voice had made them both jump, both spinning around to see me seething with anger as I walked towards them.

"Christian, what's wrong," Ros asked me.

I ignored her, walking closer to the other woman, so close that I knew I was invading her personal space.

"Who are you," I asked, ignoring Ros's shouts for me to back off.

"I'm Ana" she stuttered, her voice quiet, meek, unlike the woman I had just spoken to. She had been in charge in there but speaking to this woman now, had me questioning what had gone on before.

"You were in my office."

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"Christian, what the hell has gotten into you. Ana has been with me for the past two hours. She owns the company that has been kind enough to help out for the Christmas charity ball at such short notice, since the last company we hired, you told me to get rid of."

"They were incompetent" I barked at her.

"Yes, that may be but Ana's company isn't. Unless you want to cancel the most important date in this city's calendar then I would stop accusing people who want to help."

"I saw you," I said more calmly now to this Ana.

"They say we all have a twin in the world Mr Grey, maybe it is her that you saw" she replied before holding her hand out to me. "Anastasia Steele, owner of Every Wish Granted. We are a wedding and event's company based just outside of the city."

It was a cautious handshake that I gave to her, one which gained me a smile. The name of her company startled me too.

I was sure it was her that I had seen, although her clothes were different than those she had worn before. Was she right about the twin, I highly doubt that. I know though that I could not have imagined what had happened in my office no matter what the cameras or the others said because I still felt the train that was now in my pocket.

"Mr Grey, Your visitors are downstairs in reception" Andrea called out to me.

"Send them up and into the conference room. I will join them in a few minutes."

She acknowledged what I had said as I turned to face Ros this time.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"I'm fine Ros" I replied, looking at our guest who seemed to be viewing the photographs on the walls, trying not to pay attention to the conversation now between me and my COO. "I will leave you to your work, I don't want anything to go wrong."

"It won't do as long as you stop firing staff."

"I have standards Ros, if those around me don't meet those standards then they're gone. No one is safe here Ros, no one, including you. Now get this event sorted so I don't have to worry about it."

With my final words to Ros, I started back towards the security office but as usual, that woman gained my attention.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock."

"What did you say," I asked Miss Steele.

"I'm sorry" she replied.

"I asked you what you said."

"Nothing really, I was just admiring this clock, the ticking reminds me of a clock that was in my mother's house. I found it soothing, the ticking often sending me to sleep."

Shaking my head, I continued into the security office.

Had Christian looked back he would have seen the smile that filled Ana's face, heard the words that had quietly left her lips.

"Times a ticking Christian Grey and your time is coming."

…..

My meeting was productive like they should all be and I was now the owner of a building company, one, should my brother have not been so pigheaded, I would have gifted to him. The thought of Elliot brought a pang of pain to my chest but I quickly pushed it away. The company will stay as it is for now but should it not do as well as I expect, then it would be sold off or even closed with no thought of who may lose their jobs. Those who are under the umbrella of Grey Enterprises know that they work for their jobs or they're out. My meetings for the rest of the day had gone the same, until the one at the end.

I had wanted Taylor around as Elena Lincoln was due to visit, a woman who although was originally a friend was more of an annoyance to me now. She had shown me a way to channel my anger when I was a teenager and seemed to think I owed her something now. She had not touched me back then or at any time in our future meetings but she had guided me, directed me through BDSM. I have a submissive from time to time, although it has been what, five, six months since the last one. Despite her pestering for me to look at the girls, she could help me meet I had put her off but she knows what this time of year does to me.

Did I want a submissive now, no, I don't think I do but I had an itch that I needed to scratch?

I don't know why then during that meeting that my thoughts had gone back to my second visit to the security office that morning, viewing the footage from this floor. Ros was right, Miss Steele had been with her all the time she was here, even the time I had seen her, or someone like her in my office. What was going on then, I wanted to know.

…

Sitting down with my reheated meal of mac and cheese that evening along with the paperwork Elena had given to me on the available girls, I had ignored the wine that was chilling in the fridge in favour of Bourbon. After today I needed something stronger, hoping it would help me forget the crazy day I'd had. Stress that must be what it was and I had imagined all that had happened. Looking to my jacket that was hanging on the chair at the other end of the table, I hoped that once I picked it up, the train I remember placing in my pocket was but a figment of my imagination too.

The penthouse seemed so quiet after the noise of the office, maybe that was because neither Taylor or Gail was here. Why this appointment had been important to him, I hadn't asked, only it must be important enough that he was willing to face my wrath.

I was on my second glass of bourbon or was it the third when the room slowly started to brighten. Before that, the light of the fire, the crackling of the wood had been my only companion.

Now though the room was getting brighter, light filling it all as fairy lights hung themselves from the windows and what looked like a Christmas tree was growing out of the floor. This tree just like the one in my office had lights too and ornaments adorning every branch.

I looked to the bottle of bourbon that was laying against the couch cushion beside me, knowing from how much was left that I had drunk more than I normally do. Not really caring as I took hold of it ready to take a swig from the bottle, I was shocked, falling to the rug before me when another hand gripped it and pulled it from my grasp.

"I think you've had enough of that," a woman's voice said, one I had heard hours before.

Looking up from my position on the floor, I met the concerned eyes of the woman who had consumed my thoughts for most of the day.

"That's mine," I said, not knowing what else to say as I was too shocked that like with my office earlier, she had been able to easily gain access here.

"I know it is" she replied, turning her back on me as she headed to the kitchen with the bottle in hand before switching the kettle on.

She placed the bottle on the counter and pulled a jar of coffee from the cupboard. On the counter, she placed two cups, one that had a tea bag inside which was another thing that shocked me as no one here drank tea. She must have brought it with her which made me wonder what else she'd brought.

"Your coffee will be ready in a minute and once you've had that we will talk."

"Really, and what if I want this" I stated taking the bottle of bourbon in my hand before once again it was ripped from my grasp. "STOP THAT" I shouted at her, stumbling around the counter to get it.

"Coffee is all that you're having, tonight anyway. Tomorrow you can drink yourself to death if that is what you're trying to do."

"I'm not a child" I complained.

"Yet, you behave like one" she replied as once again I reached out for the bottle.

What she did next astounded me as she threw the bottle across the room and whereas I expected it to smash against one of the large glass windows, before it reached there it broke up into tiny pieces, both glass and contents then evaporating into the air before it started to snow.

"How" I whispered as I watched the snowfall from the ceiling above landing on my hair, my face, my clothes but nothing else.

It seemed to stop centimetres above all that was around, never settling on any surface. I had my own blizzard and just like the woman who was smiling, happy at the work she had done, I wanted it all to go away.

"There's nothing better than a white Christmas," she said ignoring my question before going back to her task of making me a strong drink, only it was not the one I wanted.

"How did you get in here?" I asked as she placed the steaming cup of coffee before me.

"The same way I did your office. Do you always leave your dishes around for someone else to clean," she asked, stacking the dishwasher with my dinner plate and cutlery.

"Yes, in fact, I do. That is what I pay people for, to do just that."

"And the fact that no one is here besides you and the food would be stuck to the plate by the time they return in the morning, you don't worry about that."

"No, I don't" I replied. "Now if you don't mind, I would like you to leave the same way you came in before I call the police. You're ruining my pleasant evening and will you get rid of this fucking snow" I barked, feeling like I needed to get my coat on as, despite the fire still being lit, the temperature in here had plummeted.

I heard the dishwasher start as I turned away from the kitchen, shocked and startled to find her stood now by the couch that I had been sitting on. She picked up the paperwork on some of the potential submissives, flicking through each one before she looked to me.

"Um, I suppose so" was all she said before putting the papers back down again.

"You suppose what," I asked her.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"I asked you a question," I said, my anger at this woman or whatever she is, building again.

"Shhh." She had once again taken my voice as I found myself unable to say a word. Glad of my silence I think, it was her that spoke. "I was making an observation that you would want to be in control of everything, and I suspect that in the bedroom you are just the same. I don't judge, whatever floats your boat, I have not come here for that. Now I would like to speak to you because time is short and I do not like to waste it. Now" she said, placing a finger to my lips so I could once again speak.

"Don't do that again" I told her.

"Stop losing your temper and I won't have to. Now as I said at our meeting earlier today, I was sent here to help you."

"I don't need anyone's help" I replied.

"I beg to differ and those up above do too. They see good in you Christian Grey, good that you may not be able to see but it is there so a chance has been gifted to you."

"Who are you," I asked her.

"Anastasia Steele, owner of Every Wish Granted or maybe I could have been if I'd had the chance."

"I don't understand, could've been. How do you become like this?" I asked, looking her up and down. She was before me now but with the way she moved and appeared she was not a human like me.

"I was a human" she stated, answering my unasked question. "To be how I am now, a ghost you might think, I had to die. I had my time on this earth, I've been sent back so your time here is not wasted too."

Her words had shocked me so much that she did not need to render me silent. She was dead, this woman whose beauty outshone any I had seen before had left this world at a young age if she had not changed from then until now.

When she held her hand out to me, I grasped it tightly although, in truth with what she had just revealed to me, I had expected it to go right through.

I suppose I could've protested at my want to stay here but it felt like all other choices had been taken from me.

"Time to go, but just know that wherever we end up or whatever you see, you are not alone," she said quietly as the snow stopped all around us, my apartment looking as if it had never even been there.

The light that had filled my apartment then grew so bright that it surrounded us. I could feel that we were moving but not knowing where we were going, I held tighter onto her hand.

I had no idea what was going to happen to me now but for the first time in so long, I felt excitement amongst the fear, I felt alive.

**Thank you for reading and to all that have left reviews, and followed and favourited this story.**

**Ana is dead but will she stay that way. You will have to wait and see.**

**Until next time which I'm hoping will be Wednesday, take care.**

**Caroline. **


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

The snow was falling heavily, settling on my hair, my nose, my cheeks. None I brushed away as I stood stock still too afraid to move because of where I was now.

I had avoided this place, only ever returning once for a business meeting, one that was cut short as my need to escape this city won out. Ros had to take over, stating that I was feeling unwell having eaten something off the night before.

It was this city that was off to me, the building looming before me now especially.

"Why did you bring me here," I asked the woman who still held my hand.

I suspect should she have half a chance she would have pulled away from me but my terror had her hand and her firmly held in place.

"This is your past."

"Don't you think I know that" I spat, my angry words bursting forth before I was silenced as I heard my name called loudly with no ounce of love in the word.

"Christian, keep up" she called again.

Looking across the street to the side to which the building was on, I saw a woman but it was the little boy who was running behind her, almost stumbling in his need to keep up who had my attention. A little boy with clothes so small, the trousers was halfway up his legs, the jacket he wore too thin for this weather so he was shivering so much inside. He ran to keep warm, his little legs hurting so much. I knew that because the little boy was me.

Watching them go inside, her angry words at being kept waiting, ringing through my ears before the door cut them off, I was still unable to move.

"Shall we?" Anastasia asked.

"Shall we what" I replied.

"Move somewhere a little warmer."

Our surroundings changed then from the bright cold street outside to the dingy apartment within. There was no warmth here, no heat.

The small apartment was filthy, every surface covered in layer after layer of grime.

You wouldn't think a child lived here at all at first glance unless you spotted the tiny coat that was thrown in the corner, the two broken cars that had been carelessly kicked under the sideboard. Outside he could pretend that her angry words were for someone else but in here, her anger to him was loud and clear.

"Momma, I'm hungry," his younger self said quietly.

"Go to your room, you can have something later" she spat at him before lighting a cigarette. She could afford them but she couldn't afford to feed her child.

"But Momma."

"GO" She shouted, sending the little boy running from the room as I shouted at her.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE."

"She can't hear you, Christian, unfortunately," Anastasia said, disgusted at the other woman herself if the look on her face was anything to go by.

Letting go of Anastasia's hand for the first time since we had arrived here, I felt her absence at once. I wanted to check on him though, check on me. Reaching the solid door though, my hand went straight through the handle.

"I'm a ghost," I asked, turning to Anastasia.

"No, despite seeing all this and feeling and smelling that you are here, you are not of this time. It is hard to explain and sometimes I struggle myself with how all this works but it is like we are inside a recording of your past. You can see it but you can't interact. Doors, walls, they are no obstacle though for some reason, maybe it is because we are not really here so I find we can go right through."

"How am I not sinking through the floor then," I asked, hearing a quiet laugh from her, the first bright thing I have heard or seen since being here.

"I don't know all the specifics, you will have to ask them upstairs how this all works but I hope, not for a very long time."

I would have to be dead as she says she is now. Looking at Anastasia now though, she looks very much alive.

Looking back to the door, I stepped forward expecting to hit my head against the wood. I didn't though as although for a second everything went dark, I soon found myself in a room I never wanted to be in again but I needed to comfort the little boy who was curled up in the corner, tears falling down his face.

"It will get better, you will leave this place soon" I whispered, even though I knew if I shouted he would still not hear me. "You will have a family, siblings, food on the table, you will be happy. Everything will be better."

"Will it," Anastasia asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, he will have food and plenty of it but with regards to everything else, a family, being happy, will he really have that."

"I have that so he will too."

"You have a family in name only Christian, none you have seen for a long time. Your happiness comes in the form of anger, beating those who come to think of it now, look a lot like her. This was your start, you have been offered everything so why did you allow this to become your future."

"You know nothing about me, Anastasia, if that is really your name."

"It is, or it was a long time ago."

I wanted out of here so with one last look at the boy, I walked towards the wall, not caring that I was two floors up. As I emerged on the outside of the building, there was no fall as I found myself back on the snow-covered street outside.

"Why do you always run" she called after me.

"I'm not running" I spat, turning on her. "WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE."

"To show you that this is your past and that is where it should have stayed. You could be offered the world Christian but until you leave this place behind, your mind, your actions will always bring you back here or more to that anger that you think you still need to feel. Nothing that I show you comes from me, it is all in here" she spoke, touching my temple with her finger before going to place her hand over my heart, to which I stepped back.

"I have scars on my chest and back, some she gave me, some her pimp gave me when he put his cigarette out on me. I have a permanent reminder every time I shower to my time here so how do you expect me to leave it all behind."

"Your scars" she spoke stepping forward before placing her hand against my chest, shocking me that I did not shout or push her away. I felt no pain like I thought I would and despite her saying she is no longer alive, all I could feel was the heat of her hand. "You still see them as a reminder of the time that has passed, feel the anger with each one. You should see them as a symbol of your strength that you survived that life."

Anastasia removed her hand and immediately missing the heat and with the words she had spoken, for the first time, I wanted to put her hand back. She had stepped away from me though, although her hand once again she placed in mine.

Around us changed then, going from the cold street outside to a place just as white but this one I felt warmth.

"I remember this place, I was so scared" I whispered.

"Why," she asked, "what was there to fear here."

"The unknown. Even though that place was hell, it was familiar, it was all I knew" I spoke before my focus went from the little boy sat terrified on the bed to the woman who had just come through the door.

She had a kind look on her face, a gentle touch. At least I think she did as I never let her get close enough to me.

"Mom" I spoke, expecting her to turn to me but she continued to speak quietly to my younger self. Seeing the way she was with him, with me I wished now that I had opened up more to her then. I have many regrets in my life and not letting her in was one of them.

"She looks like a lovely lady, a perfect mother" Anastasia said, smiling at the way she was looking at my younger self.

"She was, to my brother and sister that is, I never gave her the chance to be that for me. You're right, I have family in name only and despite me blaming them for that, it's my fault not theirs."

"I don't believe it's all your fault" she replied.

"Why do you say that," I asked, "You don't know her, you don't know me. They gave me space, they respected my boundaries."

"A little too well from what I have read in your file from your start until now. I understand your fear of touch, I truly do but I believe they should've gotten you help for your fear early on instead of just giving you space. Space to grow, no. They left you alone, left a young child alone, allowing the fear you felt to live in your head, fester, until your thoughts, that fear became a reality, became the norm. It made you struggle to communicate with them and others, giving you the only tools you could use, threats and anger. It proved that today with the way you spoke to Ros and also in the car and the elevator with Taylor when he reminded you that he needed to leave early."

"How could you know about that conversation. There was only the two of us present" I asked.

"That is not important, what is, is that people fear you."

"They need to" I replied, still shocked that while we argued that my mother and younger self were still oblivious to others in the room.

"Why, surely asking someone, encouraging them in their work is more productive than shouting at them. I think your fear above all others is letting someone get close."

"You're wrong" I replied although there was no fight left in my words. "Why are you here."

"To help you."

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT HELPING" I shouted at her.

"I'm sorry, but sometimes the truth has to hurt, has to be faced to move on."

"Everything hurts" I complained.

"Now, yes but it doesn't have to be this way" she spoke softly trying to take my hand but I took a step back from her.

"I fear pain and taking me there and bringing me here has just made that worse" I lied. Rejection, just like my birth mother constantly rejected me is what I fear the most but I would not tell her.

"You fear pain but are happy to administer it to others. You said to your younger self at the apartment that things will get better in the future and they can do, in your future not yet his. He will have to live the life you are leading, I can't change the past, what can be changed is where you go from here" she told me as I finally let her take hold of my hand.

We were back in my penthouse then, the heat of the fire welcome after feeling cold back there. I will never go back to that city again, never look upon that dingy apartment building even if now it is the most desirable place to live in the world. That apartment was pain, that city brought nothing but anguish and I never wanted to feel either again.

"You've shown me that, are you leaving now," I asked her, wanting nothing more than to open a new bottle of bourbon and continue how I had left off earlier. I want to forget this night ever happened if it really did at all.

"Soon, don't worry you will be rid of me soon but take note, I will return. One year from now I will be back, even if you move I will find you so don't even try to hide Christian Grey. Until then, I leave you with a wish."

"A wish" I replied.

"Yes, of course, I would not put you through all that without a reward for the pain you suffered. For each time I return, a wish will be granted."

"Are you some genie. Do you pop into a lamp for the next twelve months" I laughed, mocking her.

"No, I go back… unless I'm asked to help another but you will not see me again until this time next year."

"These wishes, how many do I get and how long does it last," I asked sceptically, knowing I shouldn't believe what she was saying.

I had been to Detroit though, I had been back there, smelt and seen the filth that filled the apartment and my beginning with Grace too. No matter how much I shook my head to clear the tiredness from my mind, pinched my skin to check I was awake, I couldn't get that place out of my mind.

"Three, that is how many visits we will have, one of those that is almost gone. Three wishes and you cannot wish for more wishes. The first of those three wishes I will grant to you now. Be careful what you wish for though Christian Grey as once wished, there is no going back."

"I wish," I said, sounding silly even to myself for playing along with this for so long. "I wish for my company to be more successful and every order I give, fulfilled."

"I would say that you already had that but if that is what you want. Your wish is my command" she spoke before clapping her hands together to which the room started spinning and the words she had said to me once before were left ringing in my ears.

"I'll be back."

**This story is a lot of fun to write. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

**Christian receives everything he wants in the next chapter which is maybe not what he really needs. **

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

The Christmas ball that my company threw had been the best ever, or so I had been told. I didn't attend, why would I need to as I have others to do that. My Christmas had been a quiet lonely one just like the others that had come before it but I preferred it that way, no matter how many times the Greys tried to call.

The wish Ana had given to me, her I still thought had been a figment of my imagination along with the wish until I woke the day after Christmas, woke early from a nightmare and had spoken aloud that I wished they would all go away.

Nightmares that had plagued me since I was a child had ceased from that moment on and now in March, they had not returned. Despite the wish being for my company, if a side effect of it gave me a good nights sleep and some peace to function and focus on the work I did there then it was worth it but it didn't, it gave me so much more.

My company was now the most profitable in the country, making Amazon look like a small toy store. Every company I went after, I got and this luck was passed on to it as well. The baseball team I now own was number one in the league, my football team too.

My face had been on the front cover of every major magazine. I was young, rich and single so I was titled the country's most eligible bachelor, or as some said, the worlds. I had everything I could want but I still found myself alone in that apartment at the end of the night, unless I was partaking in a submissive or two.

Finding ones who had the same limits as I had, the stamina to keep up with me had been a problem when I had dabbled in the past. Now I had the best of the best, finding them easily with no help from Elena, no training needed, fulfilling every need that I had. Or so I thought.

"Mr Grey, do you want me to move them on," Taylor asked as he pulled up to the front of Grey House, the car now surrounded by press and desperate woman.

"No, drive around to the garage and park in there" I instructed, receiving a nod from him.

Owning a company that was doing so well brought out of the woodwork the worst kind of people all who wanted their five minutes of fame whether that is by being in business with me or hanging off my arm. I gave attention to those who were of benefit to me and whether I speak to the press or not has no bearing on how profitable my company is.

When I first started this company, buying many others and taking those to pieces, the threats had started, some wanting me to die for what I'd done to their beloved business. I made it better otherwise it was of no use to me. Being more in the public eye now, those threats had increased until like the nightmares, I had wished them away too.

Ana spoke about not being able to wish for more wishes, why would I need to when this one wish of a successful business gave me everything I could need.

Exiting the car, we headed for the elevator, the two of us soon inside and rising to the 20th floor.

"Mr Grey" Taylor spoke quietly wanting my attention even though I knew what he was going to say.

"Yes Taylor, I know you need to leave early today. I have no clue what you need the time off for and although it is not my business to ask I do hope you are not stepping out on Gail as I would hate to lose a good member of staff."

"What," he asked, a shocked look filling his face. "NO Sir, never. Gail, Sophie, they are my world."

"Whatever, just make sure you're ready when I need you in the morning."

I could see his want to argue but he never would. With the money he is paid, the benefits he gains with working for me, he would never complain.

When the elevator doors opened, I headed to my office as he headed to his, both of us ready to start our day.

…

I sat down with Ros and Marcus that afternoon discussing potential new acquisitions. While they spoke about how hard it was to buy the airline that had been put on the table previously for the price I had put forward, I sat there with an air of arrogance knowing soon that company would be mine.

"Thank you, Ana" I whispered.

"What did you say," Ros asked me.

"Nothing, I was just stretching, bored that we are still discussing this. Put the offer forward again and if they don't like it I think a hostile takeover is needed."

With that I got to my feet, leaving them to their work as I went back to my office, ordering Andrea to get me a coffee on the way.

Entering it, I laughed at myself for my stupidity that I still looked around to see that no one was here but me. Seeing the little wooden train that sat upon my desk in a perspex box was a reminder though that Ana had been here.

She said I wouldn't see her for a year but would she come back if I needed her, I was about to put that to the test.

Before Taylor had left work today to go and do whatever it was that he needed to do, I had him drive my R8 here. If I have to drive myself today, I may as well drive in style.

Leaving the parking garage with a squeal of tires just after eight that night, I decided to hit the interstate instead of going home, open this baby up for the first time. Why have a car that can go over a hundred if I had to stick to the speed limits? Ignoring any limits as I pushed the pedal to the floor, I was soon a blur to those all around me.

It didn't take long before a siren was heard behind me, one of the slow-coaches on the road no doubt ringing it in stating a crazy man was behind the wheel. The helicopter that was soon overhead shining its light on my car was also here to try and ruin my fun.

I was bored with life, some would call me the spoilt little rich kid who was throwing his toys out of the pram because he couldn't have everything he wanted. I had everything yet, I still wanted more, or did I.

As the police surrounded me, I just wanted to feel, feel anything than the numbness that I felt every day. As I was pulled from the car, shocked voices all around me when they realised who I was, the only thing then I felt was the pain of their touch. I didn't fight them so the cuffs were soon put on, my ride now back into the city in the back of the patrol car.

Ana didn't visit me in my cell that night, it was my father who came, worry more than disappointment on his face. I had pulled myself away from him, from them all, so much so that I spoke to him like all the others under my command. I could see the pain as my words sliced across his heart but I was unable to stop them for fear of crumbling in front of this man.

When I left the precinct that night, Welch, there to pick me up I wanted nothing more than to be alone again in my apartment. My face was splashed over every news channel, all reporting the story of my police chase and subsequent arrest. Also flying around the news channels was a story that I had mistakenly taken a strong painkiller for a headache that I knew I hadn't had, one that had made me hallucinate that I was in danger and needed to get away. That was one amongst many stories that were out there including a failed kidnap attempt. All were ridiculous, taking away from the real story that I had been a brat and had wanted to push my limits. It made me realise that maybe Ana had come but in the only way she had been able to and was trying to protect me and my name.

…

Despite my night of madness and my continued ignorance of my family's calls and visits to my work and home, despite the little hit my company took by those who didn't believe any of the stories that were put out and that I was indeed acting out, I still spent my birthday celebrating ownership of my airline. I also celebrated it balls deep in a new submissive who come Independence Day was a distant memory to me.

I had watched the fireworks on my own sat out on the balcony. Hearing a loud whistle from inside of the penthouse, I quickly turned around.

Inside my large living room, a light was moving around at speed. Before any fear could set in, I was on my way to investigate knowing no one should be inside. Once inside the doors, I could not move as it was not light but a firework, a rocket moving this way and that. Nothing burned as it moved around the room as if it was being controlled, but how.

Now it had gained my attention it started to spell out the word, _Hello._

"What, hello, who's there, who's doing this" I called out. "Ana, are you here."

What the hell was I doing, never mind that, what the hell was I seeing? The rocket moved with speed now spelling out the words. _I'll be back. _

Before I could utter another word it was gone leaving me in the darkened room once more.

Was this a reminder that Ana was watching me, that she knew what I was doing every minute of the day.

Laying in bed that night, wide awake as the fireworks started to quieten outside, I thought of what I had accomplished this year so far, what I had taken pride in, what had made me happy.

I still had the drive there to get up in the morning although that was waning a little as it felt like every day was becoming the same. I still took pride in what I did when I had actually achieved something but with having everything laid out on a platter for me, I was beginning to feel like I had not achieved anything myself at all.

I now had a criminal record due to my boredom, something I wouldn't be doing again. I wanted to have to fight for a company again, put the work in like I had done in the early days but like when I'd gone to buy a building in New York so I could set up an East coast base of my company a few weeks ago, it had still all come too easy to me.

By the time I finally closed my eyes I had given up on trying to remember a moment that I had enjoyed, not knowing that what would really bring me pride and a sense of satisfaction was yet to come.

…

When winter arrived and Christmas was just a few days away, I found myself still alone. I had been rushed off my feet at work, I worked as everyone else seemed to be slowing down, looking forward to their festive break ahead.

I would work Christmas if others would but had been informed by Ros that there would be no one to do business with as other companies would be shut. I know she was right, I also know that the reason why I wanted to keep myself busy was that I was worried that Ana may return. I had no idea if what I had done in the past year would remain or everything would go back to the way it used to be.

If I'm honest, I didn't mind that as I wanted my old life back. One thing I didn't want to change though was the progress that Sophie had made.

My company's Christmas charity ball had been last night and like last year, I had to hear of its success from Ros. She had not said who had organised the thing only that like last years, this one had been the best yet.

Ana had arrived earlier last year, in time to save the ball. This year so far she had not made an appearance so maybe she's not coming back at all.

I had been going over last-minute paperwork with Ros in the conference room, most in my building already having left to start their holiday. It wasn't even five yet but darkness had crept upon us, my office once I had returned to it only illuminated by my desk light.

"Close the door," a disembodied voice said, a voice that wasn't Ana's. It was a male voice, one I had not heard before, one that terrified me. Had I done so much wrong this year that I wasn't worthy of her return as she had said

"Who's there" I called out, trying to sound brave.

"Do as I say and close the door."

"Not until you tell me who you are" I called out as a man stepped out from behind the wall partition, where my small conference room was, the same time as my office door slammed shut behind me.

"There is nothing to fear" he stated.

"That's easy for you to say when you can just appear out of nowhere if only to scare me."

"My name is Jose" he stated.

"I don't care, where's Ana."

"She will be here, don't worry, or she already is. She's resting at the moment."

"Ghost's rest," I asked, laughing.

"You will be surprised what we can do, besides I'd call Ana an angel more than a ghost," he said, moving to the couch where his hand hovered, before moving this way and that. Appearing before my eyes was the image of Ana on my couch, her eyes closed as if sleeping, looking as angelic as he described. I reached my hand out to touch hers but unlike the last time she was here, my hand went right through.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"Concern, he can show concern. Those above told me you were a man without a heart."

"I am, to most. I just asked you a question."

"Ana will be fine, she is just resting for a while. Her last charge, one who has given her a troubling year sapped all the energy she had. His story did not end well, I hope yours does. The energy for you to see her, see me even now, you couldn't even comprehend how hard that is to do. She was given a job though and because of her beautiful heart as a human, one that has passed over she will not stop until she is done, hence the exhausted state she is in now. She will bounce back though, do not worry about that."

"Why are you here," I asked him.

"Just to remind you" he replied.

"Remind me of what."

"That we're always watching."

With his words, Ana faded and so did he. Being alone in my office, the dark surrounding me now I had more questions than answers. Why did he come here, why not wait until Ana was awake and then she could arrive on her own. I didn't like him being here, I felt threatened whereas Ana had done everything she could to put me at ease.

Ana said that she would be back but would she be and if she did return, where then would she lead me.

...

Arriving home late that night, I had showered before taking my hot meal from Gail, thanking her for what she had made. With the way she blanched at my words, did I not normally thank her. I was always so preoccupied with everything else that was going on, so I didn't know.

Settling on the couch, the only light in my apartment, in my life, the warm fire. I savoured this, having known what it was like to be cold. Sitting in front of it now, I let the crackle, the sound of burning logs lull me to sleep.

It was a giggle that woke me, movement in my apartment that had me getting to my feet. Turning around I was greeted with a smile from a woman, one who unlike the man in my office, put me at ease.

"Did you forget that I would return?" she asked, looking as beautiful as I remembered. She was dressed like a Christmas fairy or was that an angel, all flowing dress with a circle of silver beads on top of her head.

"No, he said you would come back, you were tired" I stated.

"He, oh Jose. He worries but I'm fine. I see nothing has changed here" she spoke looking around my stark apartment.

"I've just been so busy, I forgot the date."

"You forgot Christmas was coming," she asked, not believing a word I said. "If you forgot anything, I think it's that you forgot_ to_ date if this place is anything to go by" she stated, looking around the room, the typical bachelor pad.

"I don't date," I told her.

"No, I suppose you don't need to."

Like she had done last time she was here, Ana moved to the kitchen flicking the kettle on once it had been filled.

"How can a ghost, an angel drink," I asked, following her, knowing as she opened the cupboard just what she would find.

Tea bags, I'd had Gail get them for me. Tea bags when still no one in this apartment drank tea.

"Angel?" she questioned before shaking her head. "When I'm here, I'm solid, I'm real. Tea was one of my favourites from back then, my… I just liked to drink it" she stated. "I'm not here for long so I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

"You didn't visit Grey House, did you not plan the ball this year," I asked.

"I did, although don't ask Ros about it. I doubt come the day after Christmas she would remember anyway. That is one thing I find strange about when I return, those I had spoken to before and had gotten to know well, have no memory of our previous meetings."

"I remember you" I stated.

"Because you are supposed to. There would be no point in me being here if upon my disappearance you forget I was here and why. Being an event planner is just a bonus."

"Why do you need to do that, I mean you come here for me, why do you need to keep up that charade."

"As I said before, my time here is short and there is more to the world than just you, Christian Grey. Working for a company that plans events is what I was hoping to do before my time on this earth was cut short. Being able to plan the ball at Grey House was something just for me. It also gave me a reason to be around should anyone question why I was there until it was time for us to meet again."

"He said you had been here, that you had been busy."

"Yes," she replied sadly. "I've been here but enough of that. Soon we will see what you have filled your time with but until then, I think I will enjoy my tea."

I shook my head, knowing I should really be shouting at her, telling her to leave especially if her last visit was anything to go by. There was no point though because I knew there was nothing I could do, she was in charge.

"The firework on the 4th of July, that was you" I stated.

"Yes, it was me, a reminder that I was watching."

"Why," I asked her.

"Because I can."

"You like to speak in riddles sometimes" I stated.

"I know, it's fun" she laughed.

Trying to calm myself, I watched her walk around the room, looking at the artwork, the sculptures that I had lying around. With Taylor and Gail in their small apartment within my own, Sophie too, I was surprised that none had come running at the intruder that was here.

There was no bell of the elevator to announce her arrival, no outer door opening to the balcony to let know that someone had come in. No image of her would be on the camera's either I would bet. No, I believe that Ana had just appeared out of nowhere and none of the others would be able to see her, or the giant tree.

"Shall we?" Ana asked, holding her hand out to me.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked her, my hand hovering in mid-air.

"Um, let me think. You can choose to live the life you have now, try and banish me from your sight or have a peek into the present plus later, what is to come. To have a chance to see your life, a chance to change it if it is not something that you like, is that not worth a little worry now."

"I have a question," I said, stalling for time and she knew it too.

"Ask away."

"When you came to my office last year, you were also with Ros. I saw the video of both offices, how can you be in two places at once."

"Did you see me in both of these videos?" she asked me.

The word yes was about to leave my lips before I stopped myself. I had seen her with Ros but in my office, it was just a crazy me.

"No, but you were in my office with me."

"I was" she admitted, confusing me with her answer. "Time cannot be stopped, it can be altered though or be made to appear that it is. I was in your office for mere minutes when to Ros I was always with her. You saw how fast I moved from couch to chair, well you didn't really, you only saw me when I'd appeared there. Just know to move between the two took a lot of energy on my part and thankfully it worked."

"I thought I'd gone crazy" I admitted.

"I'm sorry about that."

"This year, that I have lived, all the crazy moments," I asked her. "What happens to all that I have done."

"You are on a journey Christian, the year that has passed should have given you an insight into what you want to happen in this next one. What it was you wished for last December, that wish and the extremes of luck it brought you is now gone."

"Gone" I whispered, my eyes looking to the ceiling above me, my thoughts going to the girl upstairs.

"She will continue on her own path, one you can continue to help her on too" Ana smiled, taking her eyes from where mine had just been.

"The last wish, I'm glad it's now gone. I miss… I miss the struggle, the fight I had to succeed. I want to work for what I achieve, not just have it handed to me."

"That's good. Like I said last time, be careful what you wish for and be very specific with what you want to receive. Now, shall we move on?" Ana asked.

"I thought Scrooge was only visited on Christmas Eve," I said, walking closer to her as she held her hand out to me.

"One, you're not Scrooge. Two, do I look like I rattle chains and three, who wants to work on Christmas Eve if they don't have to, I certainly don't."

With nervous energy, I once again took her hand, having no clue where we will end up and if I'm honest, anxious as to what she will see.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Next Chapter, Ana takes a peek into Christian's year and he has one, or maybe that's two requests for her.**

**Until next time, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

For a split second the air around us had shifted but we hadn't moved. Ana released my hand, not seeming worried at all to the fact her powers, gift, whatever it was that she used to move from this place to the next had failed.

"Shall we?" Ana asked, gesturing to the staircase that led to the upper floors.

"What, Gail, Jason and Sophie are up there, I don't want to disturb them."

"There is no one here but us" she spoke before starting to walk up the stairs. "No one lives here but you."

Stumbling behind Ana, I called out her name but she didn't stop.

"What, Jason, his family live here" I stated, following behind.

"Now they do but they didn't then" was her reply.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I looked down on the room below, seeing the tree missing, the roaring fire of before, now out.

"Ana, I don't understand."

"We have moved Christian, in time not place" she stated, turning to face me.

I noticed where we were then, where she had stopped, right outside of a door I didn't want her to go in. I let out a deep breath, trying to control my nerves. The door would be locked, it always was unless I had a submissive and I had not contracted one for many months now especially with Sophie now living here.

Not needing a key though as she smiled at the look of horror on my face, I watched as Ana walked through the door and out of my sight.

Why I was worried about what she would see in there, I didn't know. Ana meant nothing to me, she was an annoyance that would not go away but did I really want her to, that was another puzzle that I couldn't work out. Ana had dragged me back to hell the last time she had been here but only once she had left had I realised that she had supported me, been protective of me there too.

She had also shown me that I had been letting my early childhood rule my life still now. That is why no submissive had been in this room, why I also had not entered for many months. It was a vicious cycle I had found myself on and despite going back to my earlier ways, my easier ways to cope once she had first left, I had broken out of that cycle and realised after July 4th what a bastard I had become. Sophie was the only shining light of the past year and I was glad she was still here.

"Are you not coming in" I heard Ana's voice say before her hand appeared from within the door, pulling me through it and inside the room. "Were you going to find the key?" she asked, smiling at me. "You're not really here, remember."

The room was as it had always been, its implements of my need to cause pain, lining each wall. Where once I had sought control and pleasure within these walls, having Ana here now, I wanted to pull her away.

"You can't be in here" I stated.

"Why," she asked. "I don't control where we go or end up, that is all you. I'm here to guide you but to where we go, you guide me too."

"Ana, I… I don't want you in here. This place, I… I, please leave" I stuttered.

"What happened here" she whispered before moving her hand around like the man had done in my office, revealing a sleeping Ana to me. Here though, was another sight entirely

As the images locked in place, so did the sounds of flesh against flesh, grunts of pleasure and cries of pain.

"Ana, please" I complained as the many faces of previous submissives flickered before us.

"Um, kinky" Ana said as my old self gained his release. "This place once brought you comfort. There is nothing wrong with that as long as that is what you both want, but I sense, not anymore."

"This room, what I did here with consenting adults did bring me comfort, it brought me pleasure too but I was doing it for all the wrong reasons."

"How so," she asked, taking a seat on the chesterfield couch.

"You were right about me punishing those that look like my birth mother, do you know how sick that is. I have been to BDSM clubs, I have seen how a true Dominant acts with a submissive, how she has all the control in the relationship and I say the word relationship in the loosest terms when it applies to that act and me. A true Dominant cares for the submissive, their well-being the most important thing. With me, there was none of that. I was just so angry that I wanted others to feel the pain I was feeling, the pain I should have left behind long ago."

"We all feel pain Christian, that's part of life, part of who we are."

"I know that. I let that anger and pain consume me though, allowing it to win and in turn, pushing away all those who wanted to help me. I understand what you said about my parents not pushing hard enough to help me get over my earlier issues but in truth, I never gave them the chance."

"You can't change the past Christian and only you can change the future. Sometimes it's easier to step back into ways that are comfortable, safe, but then you never truly move forward, move on."

"What happened to you, how did you become what you are now," I asked, wanting to know more about her.

"Stupidity is what happened to me. Like you, I wanted to feel something but my time was cut short before I had the chance to find out what that something would be."

She said nothing more as she rose from the couch and reached for my hand. The air shifted around us then and we found ourselves floating above a car, one that was going at speed.

I sighed, knowing out of everything that I had done this year, this moment would come back to haunt me the most.

"Ana," I sighed.

"Were you in a rush?" she asked me.

"No, I was in, I don't know what headspace I was in at that moment. I felt a need to be naughty, a need to escape."

"You were testing if I would come should you need me. I am your guardian angel so to speak after all."

"Yes," I admitted.

"I was watching, alerted by others as to what was going on. I believe this was a cry for help to see who would really have your back and even though they came, you still turned them away."

"I couldn't stand to see the disappointment on my father's face and with each word after, I couldn't stand to see the hurt I had caused him."

"It wasn't disappointment that brought your father there, it was concern for his son. That's a parents job to stick by their child even when they're being a pain in the arse and are acting out. Despite how much you think you don't need them, I believe you do. You still have that chance, should that car have hit something though and you had been killed, there would have been no coming back from that."

"I would've died, but none of this year felt real," I told her.

"It was all real Christian but don't fret those upstairs have decided to erase that little incident from time so no one except you, except us, will remember it ever happened. It's a shame though as should you have died I could have continued to annoy you forever."

With her laughter at the look of shock that filled my face, the scene shifted once more bringing us out on a long white corridor with many doors, each room those doors were attached to filled with noise.

At first, I thought Ana had brought us to one of the BDSM clubs I had frequented in the past and each room was filled with the sounds of sex, of lust. That was not the place we were in though as the sounds of beeps, the sound of those inside fighting for life was what we both heard.

It was a familiar voice that had me spinning around, a woman I knew well that had my hand leaving the safety of Ana's as I walked towards her.

She had not changed, my mother, my real mother, Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey. She looked tired, her hair a little out-of-place as was usual when she'd had a long day at the hospital. I had been so caught up in what was happening to me that I know I had missed many smiles like she was giving to the little girl who was being helped to walk, missed the encouragement she would've given me should I have listened. Watching her walk into one of the rooms off this corridor, I followed knowing Ana was silently walking behind.

Seeing the people in the room had me turning to Ana, wanting to know what was going on.

"This was a while ago, last winter if the snow outside of the window is anything to go by. Do not worry, this is not happening now" she replied.

"A lot has happened to Sophie since then," I told her, looking at Taylor as he lay in the bed beside his daughter, holding her tightly, both of them fast asleep.

I could hear my mother and Gail speaking about how she was doing and where they go forth from here.

"I asked him, I could see he was suffering so I asked him if I could do something to help. He said only a miracle would help her."

"And you were that miracle" Ana replied.

"Hardly, I..."

"You looked into the best specialist in the country, the world, finding a specialist in Italy that could help his little girl Christian. You had them flown in and because you did that work, with your mothers assistance her plan was changed despite you not wanting your mother to know you were involved. You can say money did it all but money would've been no use at all unless you had put the work in first."

"I, II."

"You always look for the negative Christian, put yourself down because that is what happened at your start. Take the positives as what they are, that being that that little girl is alive because you are."

The scene around us changed then to one of happiness as Jason and Gail hugged Sophie as she rang the bell. I know what that bell meant, that she was cancer-free.

"She's not there yet" I stated.

"No, but that was a tiny look into the future to let you know she will be. Naughty I know but we all need a little boost sometimes. You brought us here to show what you've done this year but I also believe that we're here for another reason" she told me, looking at my mother.

"This was her happy place, the place she loved best."

"I don't believe that," Ana told me. "Her happy place is at home with her family, her children. As much as she loves her job and what she does, I doubt it can compare to where those she loves best are."

"I didn't make it much of a happy place for her" I stated.

"You were struggling back then. No one knows what would have happened if you had been able to open up to them. As I've said before the past is just that, gone, done and dusted. What you do from this moment on is what is most important. Now, shall we move on?" she asked as I looked back to the group of people or more my mother who I longed to touch.

"Yes, let's go" I replied.

"Christian" Ana said sternly as the room started to shift again. "Stop worrying about the what-ifs, and live."

Our next destination was a place I knew well, the time, it couldn't have been that long ago. Grey house was lit from within by the giant tree that filled the foyer, a foyer that was full of people. This was not a normal day at work, no this was the charity ball my company threw each year.

Outside, the press and paparazzi were in attendance, cameras snapping away as the guests posed for photos and gave interviews just to show they were at the party that was the city's highlight of the year. This was the place to be seen tonight but the owner of the company, the man behind all this was never seen.

"I know you've said this before but I just want to check. Can they see us?" I asked her.

"Don't worry no one can see you in your sweatpants and t-shirt but me. That would be an image that they could cling to. Christian Grey, behind the thousand dollar suits and shoes, he is really a normal man." 

"Are you teasing me because if you are, you have no room to talk when you're dressed as a Christmas fairy?" I asked, seeing a small smile.

"Maybe" she stated.

She looked beautiful in the dress and even more so in the jeans and sweater she soon wore in the blink of an eye.

"Better," she asked.

"I liked the dress," I said, teasing her this time.

"Men" she groaned as we started to walk across the street towards my building, my laughter I was unable to keep in.

I continued to smile, unable to stop myself as we walked past those outside and through the opened doors that were being held by a member of staff. Robert, Rupert, no Reginald, that's the name of the man who opens the door for me every morning and the man I don't even give the time of day. He's polite, my grandfather's age now but he still greets everyone with a smile no matter how much his old bones must ache. Why hadn't he retired by now, I don't know, could he not afford too. I would look into that.

Being inside now, I felt a little claustrophobic to be in such a place with so many people which would seem funny to some with how many people that I employ.

When I was a child I had always acted out if a ball, a party was planned for my parent's house, terrified that someone would invade my space and touch me. I never told my parents that, I just gave off the impression that I didn't want to be in their presence so they stopped having balls at their home or had them someplace else. The only party they throw at home now is on new years eve to raise money for their charity, something they do every year. I have attended none though.

Entering the large room off the foyer which is only used a couple of times a year, I breathed a little easier knowing in here I had more space. Ros was running around, making sure everything was going smoothly despite her wife Gwen telling her to sit down and enjoy the night.

"I can't" she replied. "This night is on me so I need it to go right."

"It shouldn't be on you though. I mean where is he. His name is on the invitation and above the door, his money is flowing around this place like a river when I think most here would just like a few moments with him."

"Gwen, leave it. I will be back soon. Ana" she called out, rushing over to where the bar was.

"I scrub up well" I heard Ana say from beside me as we strode over to where Ros and the other Ana was now.

"Shouldn't a wormhole be opening up now, the space-time continuum collapsing around us as there are two of you here?" I asked.

"You've been watching too much Star Trek, or is it Doctor Who" she laughed. "Nothing happens when you see yourself in the past, it's the same for me too."

As observers then we watched the night unfold, my focus if I'm honest on the beautiful brunette who was rushing around the room making sure everyone had a good night and had everything they could want and need. Looking to that same brunette beside me, I could see the pride on her face that even though she is only here for a short while she had accomplished something, a job well done.

"Ana."

"Yes," she whispered, although I heard her clearly over the music.

"Show me you."

"What," she asked, moving from my side to step in front of me.

"If you were not the way you are now, please show me how you would be."

"No ones ever asked about me before," she said softly, the noise quietening around us as once more the air shifted.

"I'm asking. You know most things about me, I'd like to know a little more about you."

"There's not much to know Christian."

"I highly doubt that."

"Ok" she sighed. "But just a little as I'm breaking all the rules as a charge is not to know anything about those who come to help them."

…

We found ourselves in front of a small house, one that could've easily fitted into my apartment many times. It was peaceful here, completely different than where we had just been.

Whoever lived here took pride in what they had though. They had no need for thousand dollar pieces of art, the paper wreath that was hung on the door, made by a child's hand it looked, having pride of place.

I could sense the unease in Ana as we walked towards the front door, so like she had done with me, I took her hand into mine. With a sad smile, we walked through the closed door appearing in a small hallway which was lit with fairy lights. The grandfather clock Ana had spoken about previously greeted us, chiming six o'clock.

The hallway opened out into a small living room, a tree lit and filled with ornaments in the corner. Hearing footsteps rushing towards us, I moved out of the way just before a child could run through me as she ran to the only other person in the room, her father who picked her up and tossed her a few feet in the air.

Her giggles filled the room, a woman's laughter joining the others as she entered holding an angel. This was no expensive ornaments, no this was one that had been made with an empty toilet roll tube, some paper, glitter and glue. Upon giving it to the little girl, she placed it on the top of the tree where they all looked on with happy faces.

"My mom and I had made that while my dad was at work" Ana whispered, her voice hoarse as if she had shed some tears. She couldn't though as, in this world or mine, the Ana with me wasn't alive.

The scene shifted many times as the girl, Ana got older until the laughter died and there was only her in the house. Where her parents were, I didn't know but the tree was still decorated until Ana looked as old as she was to me now.

"What happened to them," I asked her.

"I was at my grandparents as they had gone out to get some Christmas shopping, the food for our Christmas meal. A drunk driver, a truck driver hit their car and them as they were taking what they had bought back to the car. They didn't stand a chance especially as the truck had taken the front of the store with it and two others inside as well. They loved Christmas, loved the fact that all those that they loved came together even if it was only for one day. I was twelve when they passed, twenty one when I followed two years ago."

"Do you see them?" I asked, receiving a smile.

"Even though they have completely passed over, I'm still able to see them, unless I'm working that is."

"How does one get a job up there," I asked as my apartment once again surrounded us.

"You have to be good, in this life and the one you had before. The big man upstairs is the only one who can bestow on you the gift to return. Or maybe it's a big woman upstairs, I'm not sure as I've never met them. Maybe they think I have unfinished business here and until that is fulfilled, I won't truly pass over. Who knows… Now your wish, have you thought about it carefully as remember what you wish for will last for the whole year."

"I have thought of something but I don't think it's possible."

"Do you doubt the power that I have at my fingertips" she teased.

"Alright then. I wish for you to stay the year."

"Christian, I'm dead remember" she replied sadly. "Despite how solid I may seem to you and others I interact with, it takes a lot of energy for me to remain in this form for the amount of time that I am."

"I wish human Ana to remain then, to be given the chance to live again."

"I don't have that power to return someone to the living even if it's only for a short time, I'm sorry Christian" she spoke before her focus went to the ceiling above.

Her mouth was moving but no words emerged for me to hear as if she was having a silent conversation, an argument as such with someone above. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Ana finally looked at me.

"I don't have that power but apparently someone up above does and for some stupid reason, they have agreed to your wish. Why I don't know. They say that I will continue to live the year after I had died as if the accident had never happened but where that will be, none of us knows. We could become neighbours or never see each other again Christian but know that with me here if you need help, it won't come from me. Wormhole collapse, space-time continuum, all that science stuff. I can return as I am now once her time, my time here is done but not while I'm alive. Can I ask you why though, why waste a wish on this when the wishes were meant for you." 

"I don't see it as a waste," I told her. "Last year, I wasted it, I already have everything I need and I used it to gain more. This year I want to use it for some good. Seeing you there in that house and then seeing you here now, you were so sad there, the Ana of that time."

"My parents were gone Christian, my grandparents, at the later point too. I was alone. As I am now, I have them back in a way, the only thing I'm truly missing is life."

"It's selfish of me then" I stated. "I just don't want to waste another wish. You said Sophie would be better, the cancer gone, I would have used it for her but she needs more than a year. Christmas is the season for giving or so I've been told but to give you the chance to live, if only for you to spend the year on the beach relaxing as I've seen how exhausted you've been, I don't see that as a waste."

"Ok, I will grant your wish but I can't deny that I'm not nervous about it. I like to be able to control everything that goes on with me now, just like someone else I know. I will be stepping into the unknown just as you will be. Ugh, to be mortal again" she groaned, making me smile.

"I do have one last request before you grant the wish."

"Ok, tell me" she replied.

….

I was nervous, terrified if I'm honest as I got out of my car and walked the few yards to the door. Looking back, I knew Ana was here but I was unable to see her now.

Her energy had waned while she had remained with me, putting off my wish as long as she could. Just like last year the wish would not come into effect until Christmas day was done but staying here longer than she should have had made her weak. She had agreed to come with me and I would be eternally thankful for that.

Ringing the bell, I heard voices from inside as someone approached. They would all be sat down for Christmas dinner now so I knew it would be one of the staff and I was right.

"Mr Grey" Greta whispered, shock filling her voice that I was here. "Can I take your coat?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Could you please inform my… my parents that I'm here. Ask if I could have a few moments of their time"

She nodded, scurrying off down the hall, in the direction of the dining room where I heard voices raised before multiple footsteps approached. I had not stepped inside, stating angrily the last time I left that I would never return. This was not my home any more so without permission, I had no right to enter.

"Christian" my mother spoke, emotion filling her voice as she stopped mere feet in front of me.

I could see her fingers itching to touch me, hug me but she controlled herself like always not wanting to make me uncomfortable.

"Hello," I whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, Christian" she sobbed before I stepped forward, wrapping my arms around her. I felt others touch us, my father's arms holding us both.

"I'm sorry for intruding," I said, ignoring my own tears.

"No, you can never do that," my father said hoarsely. "There is always a place set for you son, waiting just for you."

As I was led inside to see my brother and sister both in tears, I realised how much my presence in their lives meant to them and to me. Looking back outside, the only word I could speak was thank you before the door was closed and my first real Christmas in a long time could begin.

….

Outside, enjoying a walk around the garden, unseen to all those who were inside, Ana smiled at what she had just seen.

This was a major step forward for Christian and being an observer to some of the things he has done this year, a change hopefully in the way he will go forward from now.

He would not be the only one who would be going forward this day as she would be too. She was nervous, who wouldn't be with what had been requested of her even though should she have protested those above, she knew, would've given in and denied him his wish.

In truth, she was excited to see how her life would have turned out with the safety net of knowing should she not be happy it would only be for a year.

What if she liked the life she found though, what if she found happiness and peace.

"No, what-ifs Ana, you told Christian off for that" she mumbled.

Walking towards the light that always greeted her at the end of her time here, she turned back to the house, her words unheard by any, like the breeze blowing through the trees.

"If I don't see you again Christian Grey until I am once again like this, I wish you well and I hope you can find happiness in your life this coming year."

With those words said, she repeated his wish having no clue where life would lead either of them next.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Until next time which I'm hoping will be Monday, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

My family were excited for me to attend but they also knew after Christmas day how being in a crowded room affected me.

Walking into my parent's house, a house that should've been a place of safety, of comfort for me but in turn had been a place where family ties had been broken, was very emotional. Seeing the place where I had always sat at the table, all ready for me to join in with those around had brought more tears to my eyes.

Once the tears had started, they took a long time to stop. My grandparents who always spend Christmas here with the family were not much better than the rest of us. I had cut ties with all these people when I should've pulled them closer and explained what was going on in my head, with me.

The plan was to call off the New Years Eve party that was happening today, spend it quietly as a family, me included. I had protested, knowing that those who were due to attend my parent's home this evening had paid a high price tag to do so, all the money going to their charity.

So I would attend but the orangery, my old bedroom that I was stood in now, they would be my safe places as they were when I was a child should I need a break from those around.

"You're looking very dapper brother," Mia said, from her place, sat on my old bed.

"I'm looking terrified Mia, I'm just used to hiding it" I stated.

"Well stop then, especially hiding it from us…. Can I ask, why of all the Christmases before when you have stayed away, why come to this one."

"You want me to leave," I asked, turning to her as I did my bow-tie.

"What.. NO" she shrieked.

"I got a kick in the butt from a friend who told me to stop living in the past and to start living. I've missed so much" I whispered as my sister's hands replaced mine in getting the bow-tie right.

"Well, I'd like to meet this friend of yours, thank them."

"She's not here any more," I said, looking out the window wondering if Ana had done the wish, where her alive self was now.

"Well wherever she is, THANK YOU" Mia shouted.

"Come," I said, holding my arm out for my sister after taking one last look in the mirror and not caring any more if my bow-tie, even after my sister's help was skew-whiff. I was here with my family, that is the only important thing.

We went down the stairs, seeing our mother at the bottom who was as always at these occasions, immaculate. She looked up to us as we approached, a beaming smile now upon her face.

"My, look at you two. Where is your brother, I would love a photograph of you all together like this."

"The handsome one is on his way" Elliot called out, appearing from the kitchen, as always eating something.

"You don't change" I laughed as he was told off by our mother for eating the food before the guests had even arrived.

"What, I'm just making sure the food is up to our mother's standards after having to get a different caterer in this year."

"Marcus had an accident the day after Christmas" my mother explained. "He recommended this company to me. What the owner or more like her assistant has done in such a short amount of time is unbelievable," she said of her old and new caterer. "How's the food," she asked my brother.

"Don't tell anyone but this is better than Marcus's any day."

My mother seemed happy with his answer, even happier with the photos that were taken of her children together. I was her child, I was part of a family, this family and it was time to embrace that.

…

The party was in full flow and I hadn't felt the need to escape so far despite someone trying to get me into a quiet corner to speak about business. It took words from security to make sure he stayed away, a warning that he would be made to leave should he continue. It was New Year's Eve for Christ sake. I had to laugh at that thought though because this time last year, I was in the office trying to get someone to pick up the phone so I could do some work. Despite the earlier annoyance, this was better than seeing the new year in on my own.

Making my way back down the stairs after having been to the bathroom, upon reaching the bottom I was about to head in the direction of the dining room where I had heard my mother was when I bumped into someone who was holding a tray with glasses on it.

"I'm so sorry" she spoke, trying to keep the glasses upright even though they were empty now.

The glasses were not important and in truth, I would not have cared had they fallen and smashed to the floor. What was important was the woman who held the tray in her hands, one who was smiling at my silence.

"Ana" I whispered.

"Hello, Christian."

"You're here" I stated.

"Always one to state the obvious," she said with a laugh making me smile. "I'm glad you're here, I take it Christmas day went well."

"Yes, once the tears had stopped."

"I'm glad, you deserve this, to be surrounded by all this."

"What, a party, surrounded by a lot of people I don't know," I asked her.

"No, surrounded by family. The rest can be easily blocked out but don't ignore them."

"How did you find yourself here, serving drinks. I mean the wish was meant to help you" I asked, wanting nothing more than to take the tray away from her.

"It did, it has done. The day before I left my… life" she said quietly as two women walked past, neither happy with the lack of attention I was giving to them when they tried to speak to me. I mean why would I give them attention when I had no clue as to who they were.

"Sorry go on," I said, turning my back on the women.

"Still have the ladies desperate for your attention, I see" Ana teased.

"They can stay desperate. The only one who has demanded my attention today and got it is my sister. She has been holding onto my arm for most of the evening but I think that's because she's making sure I'm ok, or it's so I can't escape and get away. Anyway, you were saying."

"About the ladies" she teased.

"No" I laughed. "The job."

"The day before, well you know what happened. I had an interview with a catering company in Seattle. I didn't really want to leave the small town behind where I grew up, its just there was no work I was interested in there, no family there for me either. The job offered me the best of both worlds as I could organise the parties, the weddings like I had wanted to do since I was a child and if I needed to, it was not far away that I couldn't get back to my parent's house if I felt the need to escape."

"Your dream job is waiting on people," I asked.

"No, my dream job is an event planner. Making sure those that hire me have the best night, help create memories of their special day that will stay with them a lifetime. I have pride in what I do even if it's making someone's day by just giving them a smile."

"Well consider it a job well done because you make me smile" I stated before I could stop the words from leaving my lips.

"I'm glad, you deserve happiness Christian."

"Are you ok my dear?" my mother asked joining us as she looking between us both.

"I'm fine mother" I stated.

"That is good son, but I was asking Ana here" she teased, making me laugh.

"I'm fine, Dr Grey" Ana said with a smile. "I will just get rid of these. Shall I have dessert brought out."

"Yes please," my mother replied.

We both watched as Ana left us, heading to the kitchen. Seeing her disappear from sight, I looked to my mother trying and failing to ignore the smile that was on her face.

"She's wasted that girl" mother told me.

"What do you mean," I asked, taking her arm as we headed to the living room where my grandparents were sat.

"From the very first phone call to the company she works for, it's been Ana that has done all the work. I spoke to the owner on the phone first who despite being sat on some beach enjoying the winter sun had told me it would be no problem and I could have whatever I asked. The list I had with Marcus's company was emailed over and within half an hour, I was speaking to Ana who went through everything with me. She needs to be running the company not working for a lazy owner."

"Maybe she will one day," I said, taking a seat beside my grandma before the conversation turned to the year ahead.

…

Throughout the evening I spent time with my family, keeping one eye on Ana also as she flitted around making sure everyone's evening was perfect.

All were having a good time until a blast from the past made an appearance.

"Grace darling" Elena greeted my mother, her kisses as fake as the rest of her was.

It was then that she saw me standing close by speaking to Elliot and then my mother was quickly forgotten.

"Hag alert, hag alert" Elliot mumbled, making me smile as the hag herself now stood before us.

"Christian, it's so lovely to see you. I didn't expect to see you here" she said.

"I was invited by my family," I told her sternly.

She out of all those around had been almost gleeful with the barrier between me and those that I love. Looking back now she encouraged it but I would not have her ruining anything for me now.

"You never got back to me after our last meeting, it's been a long time."

"Looking at the paperwork you gave to me, there was nothing I was interested in" I stated, as she was going on about the submissive information she had given me not long after my first interaction with Ana. Just thinking of a submissive and Ana in the same sentence made me feel sick.

"I have other options" she replied.

"Now or at any time in the future, what you have to offer, I have no interest in."

"Christian" she mumbled, shocked at my words as she reached out her hand to touch mine to which I batted it away.

"Did you not hear, he's not interested in anything you have to offer. I always saw the way you looked at my brother, like a predator. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't have something to do with why he stayed away for so long. He's back now so why don't you piss off and leave my brother alone" Elliot spoke, gripping her arm before he pushed her backwards.

I had never seen my brother so angry before unless that anger was aimed my way. Seeing her stumble, I reached out a steadying hand but to Ana who she had fallen into, the tray of red wine Ana had been carrying, now staining Elena's cream dress.

Hearing a squeal from this woman, her anger aimed at Ana as she thought she could get away with speaking down to her. I would not have that though so as I pulled Ana into my side, ignoring the way she felt being so close, it was Elena who earned my vicious tongue.

"Leave" I spat at her. "You want to be here with my mother, fine go and speak to her but I don't want another word said to me, do you hear."

"But.." she spluttered.

"Any business we had together is now done. With the new year coming I'm getting rid of everything that was holding me back, stopping me from really living and that includes people like you."

"So the ruthless businessman comes out, and I get to see the man the world knows. No wonder you have a reputation for being short-tempered, although you know there is a way for you to control that."

"Miss, Mrs, whoever you are. You are disturbing both Mr Grey's evening. If you do not leave them alone then I will have to call security who will escort you from the party" Ana spoke up.

"What, do you know who I am" she shrieked.

"Other than an annoyance to the guests, no and I highly doubt you're important enough for me to find out. I'm here to make sure this event goes smoothly and guests have everything they could need. I'm also here as another set of eyes to see that no one causes trouble and ruins the night for others." 

"Well, I."

Elliot and I watched, my brother with amusement as Ana took a step towards Elena and blocked her way to us. As Ana leant forward, speaking quietly to Elena I was sure I heard a growl from her.

Whatever Ana had said to Elena, had her stumbling in her haste to get away. Tripping on the hem at the back of her dress, Elena was soon laid spread-eagled on the floor, her dress flipped up and her underwear on display.

"I've heard that's a favourite position of yours as you try and entice young men, isn't it Mrs Lincoln," Ana said, letting her know she did, in fact, know who she was and what she likes to do. "Just so you know, I will be watching you" I heard Ana say as Elena got to her feet.

I was thankful that Elliot didn't hear what she said as he was too busy laughing beside me.

"Elena" my mother called out, taking in all that was in our group. "A word."

We watched Elena slink over to my mother like a naughty child who had been caught doing something wrong. She has always envied how popular my mother is in this city and seeing how my mother was speaking quickly, although, in hushed words, this would be the last evening that woman would be spending in this house.

I had an enjoyable evening, stepping into the orangery at the back of the house when the dining room I had been sat in speaking to my grandfather started to fill up as midnight approached. Everyone would be stepping outside soon for the annual fireworks but for now, there were too many bodies in that one room and not enough space.

I had always loved it in here as a child, no TV, nothing that would cause unnecessary noise. The piano in the corner would be the only source of noise should someone play it and it was where I had spent precious hours with my mother as she taught me the keys before I would go back and hide in my room once more.

Pulling the bench out in front of the piano, I took a seat, leaving the many music papers that were hidden in the bench where they were. Closing my eyes as I ignored the music coming from inside the house, I started to play.

It took me a few minutes before I realised that I had an audience, an audience of one with a beautiful smile on her face.

"You play beautifully" Ana stated.

"It's all my mother's teachings," I said, my fingers resting on the keys before I made her smile as I played chopsticks.

Ana came over to me, taking the higher notes as we played together until we were interrupted by a sigh from behind us.

Ana shot up from where she had taken a seat beside me, worry filling her face that she should be out there working not in here with me.

"Take a seat dear, you've earned it. It's approaching midnight and we didn't want my son to spend it alone so we came looking in one of the three places we knew he would be."

"What's the others," I asked her.

"Your old room, the boathouse. It would be a squeeze for all of us to welcome in the new year in your room and a little chilly in the boathouse but if it had to be done."

I stood from the bench, approaching my parents and hugged them both. Both were choked up as this was something I never did when I was younger and if they had approached me back then, I would have pushed them away.

"I will come to you."

"No, I think here's a good a place as any to see the fireworks" my father stated as we were joined by my grandparents, Elliot and Mia as well.

As all others had moved outside to watch the fireworks, we waited in the orangery as the countdown to midnight began. Inside, it was the grandfather clock in the hall which chimed, signalling the new year as lights filled the sky outside.

"Happy new year" I heard beside me as I looked at Ana, receiving a smile.

"Happy new year" I replied, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

Her smile and nod were what I received before I was soon engulfed in the hugs of my family which just for these few moments as my mother hugged her, included Ana.

I knew Ana had no one, I had been to her home and knew how lonely she was. I was glad she was here surrounded by my own, even though I know heartbreakingly, it would only be for this year.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Our favourite couple start to grow closer next chapter as their year together begins.**

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline.**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

**January**

The winter storms that arrived in early January could not dampen the happy feeling that I had inside. Ana was still here in Seattle and she was happy, living out her dream.

I had not seen her since she left in the early hours of new years day, and selfishly I had been trying to think of any reason possible that we could bump into each other again.

_Was it selfish to want to see her and not leave her alone to enjoy the year?_ I thought.

"Of course it's selfish Christian," I told myself. "You should've left her where she was, where she was happy with her family, but up there she was dead" I whispered to myself at the end, my words leaving me.

Dead. I shook that word from my mind, knowing there was no changing the wish now. Ana was here for the year, she was as alive as I was now and if a year is all she had, if she would let me, I'd make it the best I could even though I know at the end of it, I would have to say goodbye. I had one wish left and Ana had told me, unfortunately, a wish cannot be repeated so a year is all she had here.

Knowing the company where Ana worked, that was the first place I started. Gia Matteo was the owner who preferred to sit back and make Ana do all the work. She was a breed all of her own. She was desperate for male attention, she proved that when I had called to speak about an event that my company was due to hold in a couple of weeks for a group of Japanese businessmen who were here on a visit.

I couldn't get anything out of this woman about what services the company offered before I demanded to be put through to someone who would give me the answers I needed. Maybe it was because I was calling personally in the hope of getting Ana on the line but Miss Matteo had taken it as it was her I was looking for.

In truth, this was not a major event but after speaking to Ros about the work our companies had done together, I decided that a celebration of hard work done was needed at the end of their trip so an impromptu gathering was decided on with only one event planner in the running to make sure it was perfect.

Finally speaking to the one and only person I wanted to talk to, not only did Ana understand what my company was asking for once we had chatted about everything we had been up to during our time apart but she assured me it would be her and no other who would deal with it. That was my stipulation also to Miss Matteo, she could take it or leave it but either way, Ana would be arriving here in a few hours to speak about the event, an event I had invented just to see her.

Despite my mind being on Ana, my morning was enjoyable as I had a visit from another young woman. This one made me smile as much as my visitor later today would but for another reason entirely.

"Why do you have so much space, you could fit dads office into this one about four times," Sophie asked, spinning around on my chair.

"Sophie" Taylor spoke, worried that she was saying something she shouldn't but her words just made me laugh.

"Do you think I should give your father a bigger office?" I asked her.

"No, he will just clutter it up as he does with his other one."

"Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on," Taylor said, smiling at us.

"Because you are" I stated. "To answer your question, Miss Sophie, I enjoy the space for the only reason that I don't like to be confined. Space gives me a bigger area to breathe."

She looked at me, tipping her head to the side as she tried to understand my answer. A smile and a nod of the head was all that I received and that was enough for me, well until she got up from my chair and passed me the rolled up piece of paper that she had been holding in her hand.

"For you."

"What" I whispered, opening the paper to see a drawing.

On it was her parents on one side of her and on the other was a drawing of me, her hand in mine with the words Uncle Christian written underneath.

"Uncle," I asked, feeling myself getting choked up.

"Yes, Mom, dad, they both told me that you found Dr Granelli and brought him over so he could help me get better. I know when my birth Mom died when I was a baby, an angel sent to us my mom Gail. Look" she said, pointing to what she had drawn above Taylor and Gail, it looked like an angel with wings. What took me back was the angel that was just over my shoulder too.

"You drew two angels" I stated, pointing to the other which made her smile.

"Yes, I believe that someone sent you to help us and in turn, someone was sent to look after you too."

"That is a lot to think about for a twelve-year-old, "I told her.

"I will be thirteen in three months, a teenager" she replied.

"Oh lord," Taylor groaned, making us both laugh.

"When all you have the energy to do when you're lay in a hospital for days is think, you do just that. I thought about us all, my parents, my birth mother and you. All the people in my life that have helped me become who I am."

"Sophie, what I did."

"Was help give me my world back, Uncle Christian" Taylor stated, saying my name for the first time as if there were no other words to be said but them. Uncle Christian, it is then.

When Taylor left to take Sophie back home again, I was back to clock watching knowing Ana was due to arrive in twenty minutes. Tick tock, that is what her angel counterpart had said on her first visit here. Angel, I'd had that word on my mind ever since Sophie had said it earlier as that is what Ana is to me, my angel.

When her arrival was announced over the intercom by Andrea, I had to laugh at my stupidity as for a moment I had expected Ana to appear before me just the way she had done on her other times here.

"Mr Grey" Ana spoke, being professional in front of Andrea as I walked closer to her, taking her offered hand. "Hello Christian, this is novel" she laughed once the door was closed by my assistant, leaving the two of us alone.

"Novel."

"Yes, walking in the door instead of popping in and out just to annoy you."

"Yes, for once you had to use the elevator or did you climb the stairs," I asked. 

"In these heels" she complained, showing me her feet. "Do you mind?" she asked, taking off her shoes.

"No, make yourself at home" I laughed. "Would you like some tea."

"Now you're talking. Thank you I would love some" she told me as I got on the intercom and ordered Ana's tea.

When I looked back to Ana she was running her fingers over the perspex box that contained the wooden train.

"I didn't believe."

"That it was the same one," she said, taking the box carefully in her hand.

"Yes."

"I needed something of yours to show you what I was saying was real. The train of your childhood, a sad time and place I also took to show you that you're no longer there and the life you had then doesn't have to be the life you have now. We all have memories of sad times Christian but they don't have to define who we are. I went back to Detroit, well, when I say I went back, I meant back in your time before we met to a time when you still had that train. She took it away once she'd destroyed it in front of you when in fact all she destroyed was a replica I had replaced the original one with."

"Thank you, for saving the only speck of happiness I had back then."

"You're welcome, now I'm here to do some work" she stated placing the box back onto my desk.

When Andrea came in with the tea, I could see the shock on her face which she tried and failed to hide at Ana and me sat on the couch, my jacket removed and both of us laughing with Ana's shoes a few feet away. She was quick to place the tea down, even quicker to leave the room once Ana had thanked her. With Ana's comment about Andrea wondering what had happened to her real boss, the laughter burst forth again.

Finally getting down to business, we spoke at length about what this event was, who it was for and what food I would like to be served. I could see the passion, hear it in Ana's voice as well as the excitement as the pieces of the event were brought together before my eyes.

"You should be working for yourself, not someone else," I told Ana receiving a shy smile from her.

"No, maybe if I had more time but you know I don't have a lot of that…..Stop" she said placing her finger to my lips before I could apologise. "I have three hundred and sixty-five days more than I originally had. Every one of those days counts and I plan to fill each and every one of them doing what I love to do."

"I'm glad."

…

Ros after meeting Ana declared that she loved her and that Ana and her alone would be dealing with all of GEH's party needs from now on. Being an observer to their meeting I had to remind myself that to Ros they had not met before and Ana acted as such. Hearing Ros speak about Ana in the year we first met her to how she speaks about her now, there is no difference as once again Ana's beautiful heart had pulled everyone in.

…

The guest list for what was originally going to be a quiet affair with just my company and theirs had grown as upon hearing about what we had planned, our foreign guests wanted to bring family members with them. The Senator and Mayors offices rang for an invitation as well especially when word got out that not only would more jobs be created as my Japanese guests were willing to expand their business here but with it being an election year, all in office were keen to be seen as much as they could and any party or ball that my company threw was always the place to be.

My guest's arrived at Boeing Field to a tumultuous welcome from my company, news crews even there to document it for all to see. Why they had arrived I don't know but I suspect the mayor's office, the senators too had something to do with it.

I could see the amused look on my fellow CEO's face, hear his laughter too when I spoke in Japanese to let him know it was nothing to do with me. It was a good start to their visit though, one they would not forget anyway.

As the days followed and papers for new deals were signed we all looked to the days ahead. My guests had enjoyed exploring the sights of Seattle, their families having never been here before. They also enjoyed the trip out on my boat across The Sound, a boat that although I designed and had built by my company here in Seattle, I had never really used before. I had wondered if my family would like to sail, then I had wondered if Ana would like to go out on the water too.

The party is a couple of days off now and will be held in the ballroom here on the ground floor. Unlike the Christmas charity ball that was held in there only a month ago, this time despite having a growing guest list the numbers will be nothing like before. I will be able to breathe in there a fact unlike no other that pleases me the most.

…..

Stepping from my office, the small reception area on this floor quiet and dark now as everyone else had left long ago, I could not help looking back into my office and toward the security office where Taylor would be, two places where I had first met Ana.

It's funny how I can go from not caring about anyone in the world, denying I had even cared about my family at one point to worrying that a beautiful woman might not have time to do everything she wants.

"She has time Christian," I said, my words sounding hollow in the quiet room._ She has more time than she originally ha__d__._

Ana had been here a lot over the past few days, making sure the room downstairs was perfect. Every time I had tried to get her alone, even if just for a minute so I could speak to her, Ros would pull her away from me to speak about something else to do with our guests final night.

"Are you leaving sir?" Taylor asked me.

"No, I'm still waiting for the call from Taiwan to come in. I'm going to take a walk, grab some fresh air before I speak to them. Don't worry, I won't leave the building" I told him before he could offer to come with me.

Leaving the floor, I took the elevator down to the ground floor and headed into the ballroom, seeing the lights off for the night. I don't know when Ana had left for the evening but she was no longer here.

Feeling the need to get some coffee, I headed towards the cafeteria knowing not many people would be here at this hour. Security was here twenty-four-seven, I also had staff who dealt with my businesses abroad so they also may be here for a while with the time differences but it would be nothing like the number of people here during the day.

Stepping into the cafeteria there was only one occupant and even though it was not Ana, I still stopped by to speak to them once I had my coffee.

"Mr Grey," he said, looking up from where he had been writing in a small notebook.

"Hello Reginald, may I please take a seat."

"Of course sir, they're all your chairs, all two hundred and sixty-four of them."

"You've counted them or are you telling me to sit somewhere else with there being so many chairs about," I asked with a smile as the old man laughed.

"No, please take a seat. I've worked here a long time, even before you brought your company here and I've probably sat in every seat in the room at one point or another."

Taking a seat across from him, I placed my coffee down on the table as I took in the old man.

"I apologise if this may seem rude but why are you still here. I mean the offices closed a couple of hours ago and I'm sure security can look after the door."

"I could ask you the same thing young man, I'm sure there is more out there for you than just work…. Sorry, my mouth doesn't know when to shut up sometimes, my wife always told me off for that" he said, before stopping for a second to take a shuddering breath. "To answer your question though, I like to work. At home, there is just me now and my wife made me promise when she took her last breaths that despite how much she knew I would miss her, that I would not just lie down until I wither and die, that I would continue to live and enjoy what I'm doing."

"She's gone" I whispered.

"She is, four years ago now. Four years ago today. I came in late today after having been to visit her grave. I didn't want to go home and be miserable despite that lovely lady Ros saying I didn't have to be here today. I wanted to complete my hours like I do every day, spend time with those who go in and out of those doors even if it's just to say good day. A smile cost nothing and despite missing my wife terribly, I still have lots of those left."

"You work here as long as you need to and when the day comes for you to take a break, don't worry I will make sure you're taken care of," I told him.

"That's mighty generous of you son but while I have air in my lungs, besides my wife by my side, I have everything I need."

We spoke for a while as I drank my coffee as he told me about his love of fishing and that on his tiny fishing boat is where he will spend his weekend. I also apologised for snapping at him when he was going out to grit the step what feels like a lifetime ago.

Hearing the door open and seeing the smile that was for us both, I knew we were no longer alone.

"Its seems someone wants your attention" Reginald stated.

"As much as I have loved our talk Reginald, that lovely young woman can have all the attention she needs," I said of Ana which gained me a smile from him.

"As it should be."

"Don't tell her that though" I said to him.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

I stood, offering him my hand to which he shook firmly. Leaving him to what I now know is his journal, the letters to his wife which he writes every night I made my way over to Ana who had been stood by the vending machine making some tea.

"I thought you had left," I told Ana.

"No, I will be soon though. I've been in the office Ros set up for me so I didn't have to go back and forth between here and Matteo Events. Also being here I get to avoid Gia. I was late this morning after speaking to some future clients who've asked me to organise their wedding so I was a little behind starting my work here."

"Couldn't she have done that?" I asked, holding the door open for Ana as we left the cafeteria and headed into a small office nearby.

"She's the boss, she doesn't need to do the donkey work when she has someone like me. I don't mind, the more I'm out of the office there the better. I have better things to fill my day with than hearing her grumbles and complaints. I'm just sorry that the party we have planned together is so close as I've enjoyed being here."

"I could always have you plan something else" I teased.

"Like you didn't decide to throw this one just to get me here" she replied, a smile on her face as she had caught me out. "You don't have to invent events for me to come and annoy you, Christian, it's in the job description of me being a guardian angel, even though at the moment I'm a former one."

"Ok, I'll remember that. Now I just have to get through this one."

"Trust me, it will be fine."

"I thought the all-knowing one was Arnold Schwarzenegger," I said, making her laugh.

"Only when I'm not around" she replied.

…

The party was highly successful because of the woman who was rushing around at the moment to make sure everything was perfect. The food that was served was exquisite, the staff, all Japanese that Ana had found to make my guests more at ease. When they left that night, I walked to my office, taking the bottle of Champagne I had been keeping on ice from my mini-fridge.

Upon entering the ballroom, I pulled three clean glasses off a tray before catching Ana by the arm as she went to rush past.

"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked, realising after a few seconds that it was me who had stopped her and not a returning guest.

"No, you can slow down and let the others clean up." 

"But."

"No buts, you created the perfect evening Ana. I believe a little celebration is in order. I would suggest Ros celebrate too but I think she's had enough."

"I have not" Ros protested from her chair, shoes kicked off a few feet in front of her. There were still a few members of my staff who had been invited milling around but with the party finished now, they would be gone soon.

Against my better judgement, I handed Ros an empty glass as I opened the champagne, quickly filling hers, and the two others before the carpet was covered.

"Ana," I said, handing a glass to her.

"I will just have a sip as I'm driving tonight."

"No you're not, I will make sure you get home" I replied.

"Bossy, as always," she told me, laughing at my nod.

I ignored the looks Ros was giving to us as we clinked our glasses together before we turned to her and clinked hers.

As we all sat down Ana kicking her shoes off too, we toasted to another job well done.

Ana still had three hundred and thirty-six days left on this earth and I was going to make sure she enjoyed everyone.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Things start to change for our favourite couple next chapter as lips finally touch. I know its been a long time coming but getting to that point, couldn't be rushed.**

**Many have asked if Ana will remain and if there will be a happy ever after. All my stories have a happy ending, I can't write anything else. How they get to theirs in this story, you will just have to wait and see. **

**There are thirteen chapters in this story so we are just over halfway there. **

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline. **


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

**February **

I didn't have to hire Ana in February, my dad did that all on his own. With my mother's birthday approaching and this year it being a significant one, he didn't want it to pass without celebration or my mothers favourite part of any birthday, cake.

My mother knew nothing about this birthday party though and as the guest list was kept to a minimum with only close family and friends in attendance, there would be no way she would hear about it from someone else.

"What is that smell," I asked Ana as I stepped into my parent's kitchen where at the moment all the food was being prepared for tonight.

"Your mothers birthday cake," Ana said, looking up to me with a bit of frosting on her nose.

"Here, let me," I said, taking a cloth from the side before lifting Ana's chin with my finger as I wiped the frosting away.

I could see from the look on Ana's face that she had no clue what I was doing but upon seeing the frosting on the cloth, she just laughed.

"Keep that handy as I can guarantee there will be more."

"How's everything going," I asked her.

"It's going well... I'm nervous" she admitted to me.

"Don't be, you're perfect at this."

After how successful the party was that Ana had organised last month, I stepped in when Gia Matteo tried to gain from Ana's success. Yes, Ana worked for her at the time but Matteo did none of the work so when it came to paying for her bill, she was paid the minimum when all bonuses went to the woman by my side.

Ana didn't need the help of Matteo and even though she is nervous now, she didn't need the fallback of saying it was the company she worked for that deserved the credit when all credit should go to her. So as of tonight, Every Wish Granted was putting on its first party and I know it will be my mothers best birthday party yet.

I watched Ana cover the cake in frosting, eagerly taking the spoon from her when she had finished as I made sure the frosting didn't go to waste. It was Ana who wiped the frosting from my mouth then and hearing the laughter from my sister too, I think she was enjoying the interaction between Ana and me as well.

"You two should hook up," Mia said as we stood close to the door, trying to keep out of everyone's way as Ana gave orders to the gathered staff.

"Hook up, little sister where have you heard such words" I spoke in my poshest voice making her laugh.

"Despite how dad, you and Elliot would like me to live, never growing up. I'm a girl of the world. Besides, I like Ana and from the look on your face every time she's close I think you like her too."

"I do" I admitted. "Ana was the friend I told you about, the one who told me to start living."

"Really" she spoke with excitement in her voice.

"Yes. I know though that she could never be more than a friend as that's not fair on her, or me."

"Why, you sound like you won't see each other, as if your time as friends has a limit on it."

I wanted to tell my sister that it did but instead all I told her was that I didn't date my staff. I could see her want to argue with me when in truth the company that I had set up for Ana was hers and had nothing to do with me. Mia didn't though as she took in my words, shaking her head sadly as we left the kitchen behind.

"Come on, our parents will be back soon and before that the guests will be arriving. I for one don't want to be greeting them smelling of cake and covered in frosting."

Looking back towards the kitchen where I could just about see Ana now, I sighed knowing that I would love nothing more than to spend every moment with her that we had been given. For the first time, ever I would be happy to go back and be penniless again if it gave us more time but no amount of money would change her fate and that made me sad.

…

When our parents arrived back from their day out on my boat, we could hear their laughter as they made their way back up the path from the water to the house.

Inside, the room was dark as we all stood together waiting for the door to open when my brother would turn on the lights.

My mother let out a shriek of surprise to find us all here as my father ushered her inside, a proud smile filling his face, probably from being able to keep it a secret as he normally can keep nothing from her.

As my mother made her way over to my siblings and me, you could see the joy on her face that we were all here.

"Happy birthday" I spoke when she stood in front of me before I was pulled into one of her motherly hugs.

"It certainly is a very happy birthday as I have all of my children here."

She kissed my cheek before moving on to my grandparents as I felt my sister's arm loop through mine.

"You don't have to do that," I said of her arm.

"What!"

"Keep hold. I'm not going to run away."

"I know, I just like knowing that you're close."

I kissed her forehead, before looking up and catching the smile upon Ana's face. She was as happy as I was that I was surrounded by my family. It's just a shame being on this earth with me though that she can't be surrounded by hers.

…

"Do you miss them?" I asked Ana, as she flitted around the kitchen making sure every part of it was clean.

"Miss who," she asked.

"You're family, while you're here with me."

"They're always with me Christian, in here," she said, placing her hand over her heart. "Even though it took me a long time to realise that… I spent a few moments with my mum before I was brought back here, to say she was happy that I was coming back was an understatement. She was so upset when I joined them, my dad too as they wanted me to have a long and happy life. An extra year may be torture for some, knowing that what you achieve during that year will be forgotten to most. I will remember it though, all the people I meet and what I've done."

"I won't forget you, Ana, even when our time together is done, I won't forget you."

"That's nice to hear, to know that even though I might drive you crazy at times, I've done enough so that you don't want rid of me."

"Never, you can drive me crazy anytime" I stated, making her laugh.

My mother found us not long after, looking for a cup of tea and a seat after a happy but exhausting day. Having her second slice of the cake Ana had made for us my mother sat quietly, smiling all the time at the interaction between Ana and me.

"Stop" Ana complained laughing as I told her all of the events my company were planning this year that I would need her help with, going from the sublime to the ridiculous.

She giggled through them all especially when my mother suggested that she should make a cake for each one of them.

"Do you really have a charity boat race coming up?" my mother asked with a smile.

"No, but I'm sure I could invent one and hire Ana to do the catering."

"I think I'm going to retire at the grand old age of twenty-one" Ana laughed.

"Is that how old you are. I thought you were older than that" my mother said, shock filling her voice. "You seem wise beyond your years as if in those years you've had a lot of living to do."

"I suppose you're right" Ana replied. "I lost my parents when I was barely a teenager and was raised by my grandparents until I lost them too. Life likes to throw challenges my way, I've learned very well how to throw them back."

"I'm sorry," my mother said sadly.

"Don't be, because of my past, I've learned each day is precious so I make sure I don't waste any."

"I've wasted too many" I stated.

"Yes, but not any more," Ana said, with a smile.

…

After my mothers birthday despite seeing Ana rushing to and from her office at Grey house, it was another place, another month when we got to spend some much needed time together.

I had told Elliot previously about owning the Mariners and the Seahawks, having a private suite at each of the grounds. He as well as all my family were welcome to use either anytime they were playing at home so inviting my dad, my grandfather too, my brother had also invited some of his friends from work so the suite today was full.

A boys night out Mia had called it who had chosen to stay behind with our mother and have a girls night in at home. My mother was not one to follow sport preferring the mind-numbing garbage which was the soap operas that she watched. If they weren't on, there was always a book close to her hand.

Ana had been right with what she said about her, my mother's favourite place to be was at home.

"Isn't that Ana" I heard my father say as I was enjoying a beer with Elliot, my focus quickly moving from my brother to where my father was pointing about a dozen rows below us.

It took me a few moments to pick out where she was, being swallowed up in the crowd every time we scored, that and the fact that her mahogany hair was hidden under a woolly hat.

"I wonder who she's with, maybe she's on a date and he's gone to get a drink," Elliot said, nodding to the empty seat beside her. "Either way, why don't you go and say hello."

He didn't need to tell me twice as I left the suite hearing their laughter behind me. Making my way out into the stands, I walked down the steps towards her.

"I didn't think I would see you here" I spoke above the noise of the crowd, as Ana quickly swung around to see me.

"Christian, I didn't expect to see you here either" she spoke before the crowd erupted around us once more as we scored.

"Would you like to join us, maybe you might be able to hear yourself think?" I said pointing to the suite above to which she waved to my family who waved back.

"That's lovely Christian but I'm happy here. You're more than welcome to join me although it is a little chilly out here, hence the blanket."

"Is that seat not taken?" I asked.

"It will be if you take it… My dad, he always had season tickets to the Mariners for him and me and when he died, coming here was something my Granddad and I did too. I'm so glad that I still get to do this."

I took the seat by her side, smiling when she draped the blanket that had been covering her over my legs as well. I knew my family would be commenting up above but at the moment being able to sit beside Ana without her rushing around to do any work was worth any ribbing that would be coming my way.

Throughout the game, I took in every smile, every laugh, every cheer that came from Ana. When a break came, we both ate hot dogs instead of the food that had been put on upstairs.

"You're loving this," I said as the players came back on the field.

"I'm loving life, making the most of every moment," she said, looking into my eyes with a smile.

It was at that moment that I realised how close she was to me as we both seemed to gravitate towards the other, how it would only be centimetres I would have to move to place my lips against hers.

It was Ana, always surprising me who took the plunge, her lips soft against my own. Before I could say or do anything she had moved back, a beautiful blush now filling her cheeks.

"Ana."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You deserve."

"I deserve what," I asked, bringing my hands to her face, my fingers soon stroking her cheek.

"You deserve someone who will give you a lifetime of love and happiness, not a girl who can give you only a year, not even that now."

"What if that is what I want, you… You've shown me how to live Ana, how to savour every moment as if tomorrow might be my last. Asking you to stay was selfish of me but I asked because I wanted more time with you, despite your need to try and annoy me" I said making her smile. "You've become my best friend, the one person I can count on to have my back."

"I will always be that Christian but wanting more than that" she whispered, shaking her head.

"I know our time is limited Ana. I've begun to wish that midnight never arrives, that time will stop especially on the days that I spend with you. It always continues though so that makes me want to make the next day I get to see you one of the best days, one you will remember always."

"Do you know what I did today?" she asked as I still held her face within my hands.

"No."

"I spent lunch time out with your sister, your mum," she told me.

"What, they never said."

"I was asked to go out with them to speak about your sisters birthday party coming up when in fact all that was spoken about was you, and me and how well we get on. It's like the whole world is trying to get us together, those up above too as I know that agreeing for me to be here has to be for more than me having a year's rest. Why though, isn't giving us a taste of what we could have for a moment but no longer than that, cruel."

"I don't know Ana. I mean they granted my wish so it has to mean something… How many days do you still have left," I asked her.

"Not enough" she replied with a whisper.

"Let's not waste any then."

With that it was me who kissed Ana, her fingers moving into my hair as she held my head in place.

We ignored all that was around us as our kiss continued, ignored the flashes of light that were also aimed our way.

It was time to start living, ignoring the what-ifs. We knew the day would come when we would have to say goodbye but until that day, I was going to hold on tight.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Until next time, take care.**

**Caroline. **


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

Our photo had been splashed on the front cover of every newspaper and magazine in the city, the state even after our kiss at the game. _Seattle's most eligible bachelor was off the market _most wrote but none knew the truth.

I had held Ana close to me as we watched the end of the game, savouring every moment we had together as we both tried to forget the time limit that I had set upon us.

Every moment had to count from this one on and I wanted her to enjoy every one of them with me.

April brought showers to Seattle, then again I think every month living here brought a little of that too. April also brought a business trip, one with my mind else ware, I had forgotten about.

"You were the one who pushed to get this company Christian" Ros chastised me for my lack of interest in going away.

"Yes, but that was last year."

"And now is different."

"You have no idea" I replied.

This was a company I had been looking at in my crazy year and was the only one that had not come easy to me. It was a family company, a family of shipbuilders and not only did I want to purchase the company but hire their expertise. A trip to New Jersey was necessary but it would be precious time wasted when I could be here.

"She will still be here when you get back," Ros said, softly knowing where my mind had gone.

"I know, leaving her to deal with all the sharks here in Seattle though is not something I relish."

"Well, Ana has already dealt with the biggest shark so the press will be no problem at all" Ros laughed bringing a smile to my lips.

Elena, she was a shark, a leech too, one who after seeing the picture in the press of Ana and me had demanded to have a word. She thinks Ana is pulling me away from the lifestyle she leads when in truth apart from the few times, very few at that I have wanted to have a submissive, I haven't really been part of that lifestyle for a couple of years.

Elena had strode across the foyer downstairs as if she owned the place and had been stopped by Ana who had just exited the elevator after a meeting with Ros. The meeting was to discuss plans for the summer ball Ros wanted to throw this year to raise money for a children's charity she had set up.

Ros was very close to Sophie and seeing the progress she had been making she wanted to do something to raise money for the hospital where Sophie had spent so much time and to use the Grey name to bring the guests in and get that money which I didn't mind. The plan was to also raise money to help with the medical bills for those less fortunate in the hospital who were living with cancer just as that girl is. I realise at times like this with what my staff know about each other, just how blind I have been to what goes on around me.

I've done a lot of growing up ever since Ana came along and I know I still have a lot to do.

Back to Elena, Ana had refused to let her board the elevator, calling security over as she told them she knew for certain that that woman would not be welcome here. It was Reginald who took pleasure in shutting the door in her face, insisting next time she tried to enter the building, it would be the floor she would be greeting not the glass door.

Walking across the same foyer now, I headed in the direction of Ana's office smiling at her assistant Hannah who greeted me at the door.

"Half day, or are you just enjoying the scenery," I asked her.

"No, lunch break" she laughed. "Ana's in her office."

"Thank you, don't rush back" I called after her, hearing more laughter.

"Why should she not need to rush back" I heard behind me as I turned to see my beautiful girl stood by her office door.

"Because with no one else in the office, you won't protest when I do this."

I brought my hands up to cradle her face, my lips soon moving against hers. Hearing a sigh of happiness leave Ana's lips I held her closer to me, our kiss deepening as our tongue's started a sensual dance.

Kissing my girl, mine as that is what Ana was, had become my favourite thing to do. I don't know if things will go further than kisses but if a kiss is all we exchange, I will savour every one.

"You're leaving soon," she asked me, smiling when she heard my groan.

"Yes, in a few hours. I will be back in a couple of days… I'll miss.."

"You do know about that marvellous invention called the telephone," she asked me, placing her finger to my lips. "We can speak to each other, we can even see each other too when we're not in the same room."

"Are you teasing me, Miss Steele?" I asked.

"Of course, and you love it" she giggled as I lifted her off her feet before kissing her once more.

I ordered some food from the cafeteria to be brought to us since Ana couldn't leave until Hannah's return. Neither of us minded eating in her office though, it was more moments that we spent together, more memories made as I had come to realise even the simplest of things can be fun.

"Have you ever been sailing?" I asked, kissing the top of Ana's head as we sat on the couch in her office, her head resting against my shoulder, our lunch long gone.

"A rowing boat does that count," she asked smiling at me.

"It does but I meant sailing as on a yacht, a ship."

"Then the answer to that question is no" she replied.

"When I get back, I'd like to take you sailing on my boat, maybe go down the coast, spend the night on board," I said, my words out before my brain could catch up with what I'd said. "A day trip is fine as well" I added not wanting to make her uncomfortable if she was not ready to spend the night.

"Do you know, you're very cute when your flustered" she giggled, placing a kiss to my lips. "Sailing on your boat sounds perfect, whether during the day or night. I look forward to it Christian."

Before I left Ana that day, we spoke about the press who had been hounding my office for information on Ana, about what was going on between us too. I mean I think the photos taken were pretty self-explanatory but seeing me out with someone was news and they wanted the details, none they would get from me. I also think the desperate women of Seattle were hoping to hear the report that she was just a friend or one with benefits but Ana means more to me than that.

I had assigned Ana a CPO despite her telling me she wouldn't need one. Luke Sawyer would keep an eye on her, keeping his distance unless she needed him. Ana agreed to him being there eventually but only until I returned.

…

What do you know, New York had April showers just as bad as we get back home. As Taylor drove us to my apartment here, my mind went back to home and to Ana.

"She will be fine sir. I have known Luke for a long time."

"I know Taylor. How's my niece doing, shouldn't you still be there" I asked him.

I had told him to have Welch come with me so he could stay behind but he had said no, for the first time, he felt comfortable leaving them.

"This time last year, I don't think I could've left her bedside for long let alone go to another city. Now, it's different, Sophie's much stronger now, better, so much better than she was."

"I know, I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I think we were both in a different place back then" he stated and I couldn't agree more.

My apartment would be clean, aired and have food in the refrigerator thanks to the housekeeper who looks after it for me here. I may not use it often but when I did, I could guarantee that it would be just as I needed it to be.

It was just after 11 pm here now so walking through the apartment, I flicked the lamps on to light my way.

As Taylor headed to his small apartment, like the one in Seattle tucked away inside my own, I headed into the bedroom to unpack.

I kept clothes here so I always had what I needed whether here for a day or even a week. So all I had to unpack were a few personal things.

Looking at the clock, I decided to call Ana knowing she would be home from work by now.

"Every Wish Granted, Anastasia speaking" she answered.

"Do you usually answer your own phone with that" I laughed.

"Sorry, force of habit" she giggled, "The phone hasn't stopped all day. I think I will be saying it in my sleep."

"You need help, I know how busy you've been Ana."

"I do but.," she replied.

"Don't even think about it, Ana. Will they remember."

"No, only us" Ana stated of the staff that work for her now, none who would remember anything of Ana next year.

"Don't worry about them then, start thinking about you."

I couldn't think about anything other than Ana being happy. I would look up Hannah though who had become a good friend to Ana and if she needed work, I would help as much as I could. Until that day happened though, Ana was my only priority.

"I am thinking about me Christian. Since being back I think I've focused more on what I want to do than when I was alive."

"I would say it's about time then," I said as I looked at her now through Face time, wanting more than anything just to touch her face.

We spoke about everything we had done even though it had been only hours since I had seen her.

Ana was in her apartment, the view from the window similar to my own when I was home. Her apartment was something that had surprised me the most, surprised Ana too as she had never had one here. She found the keys though upon waking the day after Christmas back in her childhood home and having it across the street from Escala meant I could not only see her apartment from my own, but it was convenient just to pop over in the morning and travel together to work like we had done earlier today.

Here just like I could hear there, the rain lashed against the windows as if knocking, trying to get inside.

"Did you have any problems getting home?" I asked her.

"No, I heard there were some pap's still hanging around the front but leaving through the garage, we had no problem getting out. Luke's nice. He seems like someone who wouldn't take any crap."

"He's not supposed to and with regards to nice, how nice" I teased hearing a giggle from her.

"Christian, Luke's polite, very professional and has eyes on everything that's going on around us. With the way he drives, I think he would have ploughed through should anyone have tried to get in our way today."

"I wouldn't have any problems with that," I told her.

"I thought we left the rebel who likes to drive recklessly behind last year."

"We have, although if we were in the car together and we were being followed, my foot would be to the floor, no worries about that."

She knew I was telling the truth because no matter how many days Ana had left here, I would have no one trying to cut them short.

…..

I was thankful that my time in New York was brief but enjoyable as I celebrated the shipyard I had just bought.

Flying back to Seattle above the clouds, I closed my eyes resting for a while. Now I was on my way back and I knew Ana was waiting for me there, I could breathe a little easier.

My boat was ready, all set to sail tomorrow should Ana not have changed her mind in the few days since we had spoken about going out on the water. Mac had made sure I had everything stocked and for the first time since its maiden voyage, I would be leaving him behind. There would be Ana and me on my boat tomorrow and that is all the people that need to be.

Our landing was smooth, the skies clear of rain which was due to stay that way for the next few days. Upon picking up the car, Taylor drove us in the direction of home but only he would be going there at the moment as my destination was the apartment just across the street.

Taylor pulled into the parking garage, dropping me off before he went on his way. Taking the elevator up, I got off on Ana's floor.

The closer I got, the more I could hear music coming from inside. This was not the music of the day, all noise and no reason. No this was the classics, Sinatra, Holly, Billie Holiday. My girl had taste in music as well as everything else.

Knocking on the door, it wasn't even a minute before the door was pulled open and with a squeal, Ana jumped into my arms.

"You missed me," I asked, kissing all over her face.

"Can you tell" she giggled as I carried her inside, closing the door behind me. "How was your trip."

"Good, I got the business I wanted and the expertise too."

"That's good Christian, did it feel good," she asked as we made our way into the living room once I had placed her onto her feet.

"Do you mean, doing the work myself. I tried to buy it last year, they refused."

"That's good" she repeated with a smile. "It just meant that because of hard work, not a magical hand you were able to achieve the results you wanted. It has to feel better knowing that."

"It does."

Ana made dinner for us, a roast that she had already been cooking for a while. She knew I was coming home today but with the weather and the occasional delay, neither of us knew the exact time. Eating this dinner though, I would've eaten it should it have all been dried up and stuck to the pan. It was delicious and I thoroughly enjoyed it, the company too.

….

"Do you have to go?" Ana asked as she lay with her head against my chest while we both cuddled on the couch. I was surprised at how much I liked having her head there, her being this close that I think Ana took my silence as something else. "It's ok if you need to leave."

"I'm sorry Ana, no I don't have to go, I would love to stay if that is what you want. I was lost in thought for a moment as you were lay against my chest. From the first moment you touched me I have always waited for the burn to come but with you it never has."

"I wanted to apologise for touching you there. I was pushing you too much at the time and you were so angry with me. I may not regret pushing you in something's so you realised what was going on around you but I should've respected your boundaries and not touched your chest" she told me sadly.

"Ana, many times in the past eighteen months I've needed a kick up the backside and you have been there to administer that punishment. Your touch despite the initial fear as your hand came closer, it didn't hurt and that surprised me more than anything."

"I'm glad. I would hate for you to fear me, if even for a moment" she replied, before kissing my lips.

When tea and coffee were drunk, Ana led me to her bedroom, turning the lamp on inside. It was small, cosy and with the photos all around, special too.

I have to admit being in bed with a woman was a novelty to me. I'd shared my bed with no one in the past and I hoped Ana would be the first one. There was no worries or expectations about sex as we were both happy just holding the other and sleeping side by side. I had the best nights sleep of my life, and I hoped there would be more nights like this to come.

…..

"This is amazing" Ana squealed as my boat flew across the water at speed, her hair a tangled mess around her face, a face that held at the moment the most beautiful smile.

"I'm glad you like it" I called out to her, pulling her close to stand before me so she was in front of the wheel.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Letting you steer."

"What" she replied, turning her head to see if I was serious. "Christian my experience of boats is of those with oars remember, not ones with a sail that looks a hundred feet tall."

"You will be fine, just take it easy."

I watched as Ana tentatively took the wheel as I stood behind her, my hands on her hips. With her hands on the wheel, the top Ana wore had risen a little and it was only when she turned her head to look at me, a smile on her lips that I realised I had been absent-mindedly rubbing my fingers in circles on her skin.

She said nothing though, going back to steering the boat as I give her very few instructions as she kept us on course. My fingers had a course of their own, moving around her waist before they settled on her stomach.

We stood like this for a while, enjoying the peace, enjoying being in each other's company. Upon dropping anchor, I led Ana inside where I brought our meal out of the fridge, knowing I would need to be some culinary genius now as I popped it into the microwave. Gail had made us a delicious dinner but without instructions on how long to heat it for, it could end up tasting of cardboard.

"You're watching that as if you're expecting it to jump out so you have to catch it" Ana giggled as she stopped the microwave, taking our steaming dinner out.

"I'm not that skilled in the kitchen department and as Gail, my housekeeper who made it for me, didn't leave instructions on how long to cook it, I don't want to leave it to burn."

"It smells delicious Christian, stop worrying."

It did smell and taste delicious and not a burnt bit insight. I put that down to Ana taking it out when she did, not my constant watching of the plate going around.

….

As we retired to the cabin that night, I was nervous when I shouldn't have been as Ana and I had spent the night sleeping together the night before. It was the look on Ana's face though, one that for the first time since we had met, meant she wanted something from me.

"What is it," I asked, my hands cradling her face.

"I want..."

"What, what is it you want."

"I want you" she replied.

"You have me, Ana."

"I want you to make love to me. I know I should not ask this of you especially with the circumstances that surround us."

"Shh," I whispered, bringing my lips to hers.

Slowly I removed Ana's clothes before lifting her and placed her onto the bed. I was stunned at the beauty that lay before me. I mean I had seen her when she had gotten into bed, wearing shorts last night, a top too. Here having her naked before me I was speechless.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked quietly, giggling at my apologies as all I had done so far was stare.

Removing my clothes, it was Ana that was staring at my penis, seeing how happy it was to be this close to her now.

"Don't worry I will go slow, be gentle" I whispered, hovering over her, placing kisses to her face before settling on her lips. I knew from one of the conversations we'd had that this would be Ana's first time, I would also make sure it wasn't her last.

Making love to Ana, I kissed away any tears that came. Being inside her was like nothing I had ever felt before because this was not just meaningless sex, there were feelings involved. I was falling in love with Ana, I say falling but I think I fell a while ago. Speaking those words to her though would just make our eventual parting harder to take for both of us so those words were only spoken inside my head.

Laying side by side, as close as we could with her head on my chest, I ran my fingers up and down her spine. Ana would shiver before she giggled which would make me repeat what I had just done.

"Can you do something for me?" Ana asked, lifting her head from my chest.

"You want to go again" I teased earning a beautiful smile.

"When I can feel my bones again, yes" she laughed. "I was speaking more about time. I know there is a countdown going on somewhere as to my time left on this earth. I know it's going to be hard but can we forget about that for a while, enjoy every moment that we spend together."

"We do Ana."

"I know Christian but I don't want to think about leaving any more. It's like a little nagging thought that pops into my head from time to time, saying tick-tock, tick-tock. I'm not listening to it any more, I want to spend my days as If I have a million of them left, spend them working at a job I love to do and especially I want to spend every moment that I can with you. Promise me, we will forget about what is coming in the future and live every day that is now."

"I promise" I whispered, kissing her lips before we made love once more.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Until next time, take care. **

**Caroline.**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday soon," Ana asked, as she entered my office at Grey House, taking a seat in the chair where I had nervously sat, what seems like a lifetime ago.

"How did you find out," I asked with a groan.

"Mia, called me to ask what our plans were for that day. I know obviously, you would have a birthday at some point during the year but I didn't know when it would be."

"Do you mean those upstairs didn't give you that bit of information" I teased before realising what I'd said. "Sorry, we promised."

"No, we promised not to think about time or waste the days ahead. We didn't say anything about speaking about the days that had already passed and to answer your question, no they didn't tell me and at the time I didn't look. I was only supposed to be here for a couple of days remember."

"I do, very well," I told her as I moved around my desk, pulling her gently from the chair before I took a seat in it with her now sat on my knee. "I prefer this seating arrangement better" I whispered before claiming her lips with my own.

"So do I" she mumbled before all talk ceased for a few minutes at least.

"My birthday," I said, resting my forehead against hers once we had broken away to take in some air.

"Yes, your birthday. A very important day" she replied.

"Yes I know it is to some but I've always hated mine as it was never something to celebrate."

"I want to celebrate it. Your family, your real family do too" she told me.

"Ok, now please tell me that I haven't missed your birthday this year. I don't want to think of you having spent it alone."

"My birthday is on September 10th so you haven't missed it," she told me, smiling at the sigh of relief that left me.

"What did you do on your birthday," I asked.

"My mum, she was like an excited puppy on anyone's birthday as she would practically bounce on the end of my bed for me to wake up and not miss a moment of the day. After opening whatever gift they gave to me, we would go down and have my favourite breakfast of blueberry pancakes. Do you know I haven't enjoyed them since they've been gone, my grandmother tried to make them for me one year but even though I ate them, it just wasn't the same."

"So if I make you blueberry pancakes on your birthday, you won't eat them," I asked with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe its time to enjoy them again and remember the pleasure they brought me… Will you make me my favourite cake as well," she asked, now I know she was teasing me.

"A cake, I can try," I said, worry filling my voice which made her laugh.

"I was joking. How about I make you my favourite cake for your birthday and then we can share it unless you already have a favourite you would like me to make you."

"No, yours sounds perfect although I have no clue what it will be."

"I will surprise you then," she said, before getting to her feet.

"Where are you going," I asked, missing her warm body against mine.

"I'm going to work, my lunch break is over. Some of us have work to do Mr Grey, I will see you later."

"Laters, baby," I said, making her giggle as she had heard my brother say that to his girlfriend Kate.

"Cheesy, very cheesy, I will see you later Christian."

With that she left me alone with the unsaid words of I love you, still running around in my head.

….

Waking on the morning of my birthday, I opened my eyes to see Ana beside me, a beautiful smile on her face.

That was all she wore as I had taken my time removing each item of clothing before making love to her the night before. I was happy that no clothing had found its way to cover her body, despite there being a tray of breakfast now on the dresser.

"Happy birthday" she whispered, placing a kiss upon my lips.

"It certainly is that" I stated, pulling her closer before I soon had her lay under me. "I hope you didn't go out there in just your birthday suit," I asked her, hearing a giggle.

"No, don't be silly. I have to admit I have been admiring your birthday suit while you were sleeping though."

"Were you now?" I asked, seeing her mischievous smile.

"Yes, I was deciding as a part of your anatomy was very happy to see me, how best you would like to start your morning. Sex or breakfast. I made your breakfast but it is covered so will stay warm for a while so the choice is yours."

"Sex or breakfast, decisions decisions at this time of the morning and on my birthday, my mind never gets a rest" I sighed, making her laugh. "Whatever is under that cloche does smell delicious so there may be no choice at all" I teased.

As Ana wrapped her legs around my waist, she pulled me closer, locking her ankles in place. Ana had decided for us as I pushed inside her, a groan leaving both of our lips.

I made love to Ana, no rush, our bodies moving in perfect harmony together. That was followed by the most delicious birthday breakfast I'd ever had.

"Is that for me?" I asked Ana as she placed a small box on my lap once we had dressed, although we had not left my bedroom yet.

"Of course, did you think I wouldn't give you a gift on your birthday. Open it" she said, nervously.

I opened the box, taking the wooden helicopter out that was nestled in tissue paper inside. Holding it carefully in my hand, I spun the rotor softly before I looked to the etching on the side. _Charlie Tango. _That is what I had told Ana before now was the nickname for my helicopter. Seeing it etched, carved however it had been done to the side, I was then turning it upside down, my breath faltering as I read my name out.

"Christian" I whispered. "It is in my child's hand, but how."

"We've spoken about my dad and his love of making things. One of my favourite places to go in our home was his workshop with him. He was all about making things from scratch, only buying things begrudgingly when he had too. I have his tools so I put them to use. When you were away for those few days I started it even though at the time I didn't know that your birthday was approaching. Your name, what you had written as a child, I copied it onto the base of the helicopter as I believe back then you should have had more toys."

"You made this" I whispered, holding this most precious gift in my hand.

"Yes, it may seem childish but you have told me more than once how much you love to fly."

"Ana, I love this, thank you. This is the most perfect gift I've ever been given, thank you."

She smiled shyly, blushing as I placed the helicopter down before pulling her into my arms. With my lips, I poured into the kiss everything I was feeling for this woman and the precious gift she had made for just me.

…

Ana spent the morning in the kitchen while I did a little work in my office. She had banned me from being in there while she made my birthday cake, only because I kept taking the wooden spoon she had been using and disappeared with it. Even the uncooked mixture tasted and smelt delicious so what was a man to do.

I had just finished up with an email when my phone rang, my brother on the other end of the line.

"Elliot."

"Happy birthday little brother."

"Thank you" I replied with a smile.

"What are you doing."

"I'm just in my office finishing some emails," I told him, hearing his words of protest at the fact I was doing some work.

"Christian, you're at the office, it's your birthday."

"No, I'm in my home office and I'm only in here because Ana has banned me from the kitchen as I keep eating the mixture for the cake she's making for me."

"That's good, no it's not as you're still working. How is Ana" he asked.

"Wonderful, amazing do I need to say more."

"Well if it was me I would be saying, beautiful, sexy."

"Elliot" I grumbled, hearing his laughter on the phone.

"Don't worry Christian, Ana's not my type."

"What's type is that, blond, long legs, large breast."

"All of the above in the past. The only stipulation I have now in a girl is it has to be Kate" he replied.

"My brother, the man who slept his way through high school has finally found the one" I teased.

"I sure have, I think you have too," he said excitedly.

I had to agree

Elliot told me he was on his way over to take me out for a few hours while Ana continued to bake. She didn't mind, thanking Elliot for taking me off her hands for a little while so she could move around my apartment, even visit the bathroom without worrying that it would be gone while she was out of the room. Elliot even admitted how good it smelt so maybe it was best to go out otherwise I would have competition from my brother for my cake.

"Two beers," Elliot asked the bartender at the sports bar he had taken me too.

"It's just after eleven in the morning, I'm sure coffee would've been better," I told him as he shook his head.

"Beer it is, now cheers" he spoke, clinking his glass to my own. "To a very happy birthday little brother and to many many more."

I smiled, knocking my glass to his once again before I took a drink.

…

When I arrived back at my apartment, the smells that were coming from the kitchen had been notched up a hundredfold. If the mixture smelt delicious, it was nothing to the finished cake that sat on the counter which had me salivating, my Ana stood proudly beside it.

"It's finished."

"Yes, eventually" she laughed, offering me a spoonful of frosting.

Taking it from her I cleaned one side of the spoon before putting the other side against her lips to which I then licked and kissed them clean.

"Can I please have some cake?" I asked her.

"Of course you can, just wait a moment though."

I watched Ana pull candles out of her purse which she spread out over the cake. When they were all lit, she told me to make a wish.

I doubt whatever I wished, for now, would work the way Ana's wishes had done. I still made a wish though for the only thing I wanted which was more time with her.

Later that day, well evening to be precise, Taylor stopped the car outside the door to my parent's house.

"Are you alright?" I asked Ana who had been quiet on the journey here.

"Yes, no…. It's nothing" she spoke shaking her head.

I would have none of that though as I placed my finger under her chin, turning her face to me.

"What is it Ana, tell me please."

"It's just this is the fourth time I've been here and the others, I've known what to expect as I was working. This time though..."

"Ana they know that we're a couple and they are thrilled for both of us about that."

"It's silly."

"What is," I asked her.

"Cinders" she laughed.

"What the hell is Cinders."

"Cinderella. Surely you've heard of her" she asked me.

"Of course but how does Cinderella relate to you."

"I suppose it's because I've worked for your parents and now I'm here with their son. I've gone from the lowly servant girl to dating the prince."

"Ana, you are and have never been a servant girl and I for one have never been a prince. I will" I said, pulling the hem of her dress up to reveal the heals she wore on her feet. "I will return your shoe should you lose it tonight though but only once I have tickled your feet."

Her laughter was what I wanted to hear as it blew her nerves away.

When we emerged from the car, my parents were there to greet us, both smiling as we approached them at the door. My mother's eyes moved from our happy faces to clasped hands and back again before she pulled first me and then Ana into a hug.

I don't know why I had been so afraid of these over the years because as my father released me, patting me on the back in welcome I can't imagine never having another hug from them, never not feeling their love for me again.

"Happy birthday to you" Mia sang, approaching us as she skipped down the hall, practically jumping into my arms.

"Thank you" I laughed, swinging her around before placing her back down.

"Shit, I'm dizzy now" she complained, although she was laughing.

"Mia, language, we have guests" our mother chastised her.

"Sorry, but I bet my brother swears more than I do, doesn't he Ana."

"I'm not saying anything" Ana laughed, raising her hands before she too was hugged by my sister.

Moving into the living room, I greeted my grandparents and was about to take a seat when Elliot and Kate walked through the door. My brother was as noisy as ever and even though I had seen him this morning he still proceeded to sing happy birthday to me.

"So for Christian's birthday meal, what are we having," Elliot asked our mother.

"What do we have on your birthday, all your favourites" my mother replied.

"So that means for Christian's birthday meal."

"We'll be having Mac and Cheese" I added hearing a giggle from my side as Ana laughed at the smile on my face.

Moving into the dining room, we were all seated before the food was brought out. Two large bowls of mac and cheese were put down on the table, salad, garlic bread too. Everything another billionaire might look down on but everything that I loved.

"There are definitely no vampires in this house" Ana laughed as she tucked into her second piece of garlic bread.

"No, the smell will be with us for the next few days though" my father laughed enjoying his piece too.

Even though all had been eaten, there was still more room for cake, my second of the day.

This one my mother and sister had a bakery make and even though it was delicious I preferred Ana's homemade. Elliot was the one who let on about the other cake and I took great pleasure in telling him that it was all gone. It wasn't though as there was still some at home but that was just for Ana and me.

"Have you had a good birthday Christian?" Ana asked as we took a walk around the garden before heading over to the boathouse where I had spent a lot of time hiding in my earlier years. For the first time as we climbed the stairs up to the room above, I didn't feel the need to escape as I had done so long ago.

"I've had a wonderful birthday, the best yet," I told Ana as we stood at the open window, looking down on the water below.

"I'm glad, you deserve it."

"I deserve you," I told her, earning a smile.

"Yes, and I deserve you too."

Bringing my hands to her face, my lips met Ana's as her hands move to my hair, her fingers tangling with the strands. We here both holding each other in place as we kissed, neither willing to let the other go. Upon breaking apart, we held each other as we watched the moon move over the water, enjoying the peace until my brother and Kate came to find us. Once Mia had joined us too, we all got comfortable on the couches up here, discussing what we had been up to since our last meeting and what is soon to come.

…

It was back at my parent's house where we found ourselves on the fourth of July, the group substantially larger than it had been at my birthday party. Where then it had been just close family to me, here now, extended family, friends they would be joining us too.

There was another addition to the garden or more the water that was not here for my birthday, my boat, The Grace was now moored. During the day, we would all enjoy the barbecue here at my parent's house but for the fireworks, we would be moving out on the water to get a better view.

"Can I sail your boat?" Elliot asked as I took him on a tour of the cabins.

"Not a chance, I don't want it sinking before we can even get out onto the water as you are bound to hit something."

"My driving record is not that bad" he complained.

"Really, how many accidents did you have or cause in your first year of driving," I asked, knowing I was a hypocrite with my joyride during my crazy year.

"I'm not going to answer that as I know I will incriminate myself" he laughed.

"If you want to go sailing, even take Kate out on it just the two of you. Do as dad has done, as I've done too, take a course, some lessons and then you can borrow it when you want to."

"Really, I was only joking" he laughed.

"Really, I'd like to sail more but.." I sighed, knowing I don't get out on the water as much as I'd like, fly too.

"Well then I'm sure Kate wouldn't mind staying behind, she can have a day out with Ana with the way those two are getting along. Maybe it can be a brothers day out, or a boys one and we can invite dad and granddad too."

"I'd like that, more than you'd ever know," I said, looking to where Ana was laughing with Kate.

Leaving the Grace, we rejoined the party. It was hot out here today, my shirt open at the top which Ana seemed to keep taking advantage of every chance she got to touch my chest. It brought a smile to my face when she tickled the hair that was there, a tear to my mother's eye too that I have found someone that I trusted enough to touch me.

"I thought I would save you one as your cousin Peter seems to be eating everything in sight," Ana said after handing me a burger, once I had kissed her lips in thanks.

"By the size of him, I'm surprised he's not eaten the barbecue," I said, looking on at Peter who was putting that much food into his mouth as if this meal would be his last.

One person who seemed to be enjoying my cousin's antics and was enjoying the conversation with my grandparents too was Reginald.

"Hello, beautiful lady" he greeted us as we joined them.

"I would say hello back but I think I will get a complex if I reply to that" I teased him, taking a seat as Ana kissed his cheek.

"Hello Sir" he laughed.

"None of that Reginald, we are certainly not at work now and I have told you before you can use my name there."

"It's a force of habit Si... Christian" he corrected himself.

"Have you had a good day Reginald?" Ana asked as she took a seat on the chair by my side.

"Yes, it's wonderful to have company on any day but especially on a day as exciting as this."

"You will have to come to more gatherings then" my grandfather Theodore said, my grandmother, agreeing with him.

"That would be wonderful" the old man replied with a smile.

"You too Ana dear" my grandmother stated. "It's wonderful to see my grandson smile."

"I have a lot to smile about," I told her, placing a kiss upon Ana's head.

As talk continued to what would be happening this evening I declined the invitation from my brother to play ball. Had I not just eaten my second burger I would've been up, knocking Elliot to the floor. Alas, running around on a full stomach was not my idea of fun. I was content though to stay with Ana no matter how much the complaints and teasing of being pussy whipped came.

When evening arrived and the light was just starting to fade we loaded the boat up with yet more food and all the guests that had been in attendance this afternoon. Mia had said originally we would've needed a bigger boat but we all got on comfortably and were soon on our way out into the middle of the water, ready for the fireworks to begin.

"The fourth of July, what did you used to do," I asked, Ana, my arms wrapped around her we stood close to the wheel.

"The local bar, they used to host a barbecue, put on some fireworks for the whole town. My parents contributed a little, everyone did and it was a great night. My grandparents took me after but without simple things as my parents eating from opposite ends of the same hot dog, meeting in the middle for a kiss, to me sitting on my dad's shoulders and then his back when I got too big, it just wasn't the same. Simple things are what stay with you forever, those are the memories you treasure the most."

"Like licking frosting off the tip of your nose before leaving a trail all over your face" I said.

"Yes, perfect memories of a perfect time. Each morning when you wake up is just the start of another day ready for those memories to be made."

"You really are perfect Anastasia Steele."

"No, I'm not. I'm just me."

Leaning down for a kiss, our lips had the briefest of touches before the sky lit up above us. Holding Ana tightly in my arms we watched the fireworks together. Knowing how I had spent the last July fourth, in my apartment alone, I know now where I would rather be. Here, surrounded by those that I love and the ones I know love me, making those precious moments to be remembered forever.

**Thank you for reading.**

**The next three chapters will be the last for this story. I will be posting them all together once they're edited towards the end of the week.**

**Until then, take care.**

**Caroline. **


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV.

August brought sunshine and a vacation, the first I had taken in many years. A vacation full of my family and with Ana by my side.

September brought us Ana's birthday and a cake that I was trying to make myself which by the smell alone, would taste nothing like the one she had made me.

"Can we help?" Sophie asked, entering the kitchen with Gail. "The smell led us to you" she giggled.

"I can't do anything right" I complained, starting the mixture again and leaving the burnt offerings on the counter.

"You just have the oven temperature on too high, that's all" Gail told me.

"I just wanted to get it done before Ana came home from work so I could have it all ready for her birthday tomorrow."

"Is she living here now?" Sophie asked.

_I wish, _I thought.

"Ana's going home first to get ready for when we go out to dinner. She's staying here tonight though and this place is going to stink."

"Don't worry about that, it won't do. Now finish making the mixture, I'll turn the oven down and once the cakes in the oven we'll help you clean up and air this place out."

"Thank you" I smiled, doing as I was told.

"What are you laughing at?" Sophie asked from her stool at the other end of the counter.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about a few things," I told her.

"They must be good things."

"They are" I replied.

I had been thinking about Gail and her telling me what to do. Ros is brave enough to do that now too. I'm a different person than I was a year ago and I like the new me.

When the cake was in the oven and the frosting was in the fridge ready for later, once the kitchen had been cleaned, the room aired as the autumn air came in, we all sat down with the hot drinks I had made. Juice for Sophie and Coffee for Gail and me.

"Do you drink tea as well?" Sophie asked me.

"No, I tried it once years ago but never liked it, why do you ask."

"Before Ana started to come around, I asked mum as there was tea in the cupboard, who liked it. I just thought either you had started to drink it, or."

"Or what, Miss Taylor."

"Or you were seeing Ana long before any of us knew about it."

"My lips are sealed," I said, hearing laughter from them.

The cake didn't look too bad once it was frosted and safe and by safe I mean it is now in the Taylor's apartment so I can't eat it.

When Ana and I arrived back at my apartment from dinner, thankfully there was no mess, no smells to give the days activities away.

…

"Happy birthday Ana," I said as she opened her eyes.

I had been awake for a while just watching her sleep. I had memorised every part of her face, counted every freckle that covered her beautiful nose. I wanted a million more days like this but there was barely a hundred left. I had promised myself and Ana that I would not think about time and what was to come but it was getting harder and harder to do that when the days were passing so quickly, knowing that the days that were gone outnumbered the days we had left.

"Where were you," she asked, her hand coming up to my face before I leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips.

"I've not been anywhere unless you count the bathroom before."

"No, I mean in here" she spoke, moving her fingers to gently tap the side of my head. "Despite you speaking to me, it was like you were a hundred miles away."

"I was just thinking about our day" I stated, knowing I had just lied to her for the first time. Ana didn't pull me up on it though, nodding her head as if she knew.

"What are we doing when we get there," she asked.

"I have no idea as I have not been there unless you count the time we went in what felt like a dream."

"That feels so long ago" she admitted, resting her head on my chest.

We were going to Ana's family home and staying there the night. Ana always went back to spend this day there, even when she was living with her grandparents. Being there on her birthday was important to Ana and I wanted to be there with her too.

"It does, a lifetime ago" I finally replied, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

A charm bracelet is what I had gotten Ana for her birthday and now as she joined me for breakfast in the kitchen, it jangled with every move she made.

"You're going to know I'm coming" she stated, shaking her wrist once again.

"I always know when you're coming" I teased, seeing shock filling her face.

"Christian Grey, how crude of you."

"I'm sorry" I laughed. "Seeing you falling apart underneath me like you did this morning and many mornings and nights before, there is nothing more beautiful than that. Well unless you count the smile I receive when you open your eyes, all sleep lines down your cheeks and hair out of place. Some women need makeup, when you look at me all sleepy-eyed in the morning, not a speck of makeup insight, there is nothing more beautiful than that."

She didn't say anything in reply to my words, instead she kissed me until we were both breathless. I knew I needed to clear my head, calm my body down before we ended up back in my bed so I offered to take the bags down to the car.

In truth, Taylor had taken them down, whereas I had smuggled her cake out of his apartment while Ana spoke to Gail and Sophie, putting it all in the car. I just have to remember not to break hard otherwise we will be eating the cake and frosting off the box it was currently in.

"I thought we would be going in your sports car so you could open it up on the highway," she said as I led her to one of my more modest cars.

"No, my days of racing are over. I want us to get there in one piece."

"Thank heavens for that as I've seen you drive" she teased.

"Get in Miss Steele" I ordered, opening the door for her.

"Still so bossy Mr Grey" she giggled, kissing my lips before taking a seat.

Before long we were leaving the city limits behind, buildings being replaced by trees. Ana was quiet for a while, a smile on her face as I drove us, offering directions when I needed them. Over an hour later, we stopped outside of the clapperboard house that I remember so well.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking Ana's hand when she had made no move to get out of the car.

"Yes, I'm fine" she spoke taking a deep breath. "Sometimes I forget that no one lives here any more."

"Someone does, you," I replied. "I suspect that this house is filled with your things, your family's things as it has always been."

"You're right. Do you know the neighbours think this house is cursed or they do after I pass?" she giggled.

"What, hold on what neighbour," I asked, knowing there was no other house on the street.

"On the main road, the last house. The couple that lived there boarded this house up once I was gone. The family that lived here before, the father was killed in a farming accident. The son, he fell from the roof and broke both legs. They needed a house that was more accessible so they moved as there was no way a wheelchair was getting up those steps. Then mum and dad went and then me too. They got permission off the sheriff to board it up, having never stepped inside as they thought whatever curse was in here would get out."

"This beautiful house is cursed," I asked.

"No, there were just idiots that lived here before us. The father had ignored the farmer he worked for when he said not to go in the field with the cows or more like the bull. He was trampled to death. The son who fell from the roof had done so after drinking his way through his dead father's liquor cabinet and had climbed on the roof in his drunken state and told his amused siblings that he was contacting aliens. ET didn't come but the emergency services did. This home was blamed then for being bad luck, even more so after we were all gone. This house though was filled with love, laughter and most important of all, my family."

I watched as Ana opened the car door then before I could get out quick enough to open it for her as I had done many times before. Waiting for me to be by her side, we walked up the steps and onto the front porch, not a boarded window insight.

Once Ana had opened the door, we both stepped inside. There was no musty smell of a house that had not been lived in for a long time but then it hadn't been that way. Ana was alive and as she told me then, she had spent time here on each of her parents birthdays earlier in the year.

"Come on," she said, taking my hand before leading me up to the floor above. Here we found Ana's bedroom, her small bed filling most of the room, that and the boxes. "Sorry, having boys over, having anyone over was never a priority so there's not much room," Ana said nodding to the boxes.

"I'm glad that no boys were allowed over," I said, turning her to face me as I placed my hands upon her hips. "The boxes though, were you packing or did you just not unpack."

"My grandmother, she started sorting through some of my parent's clothes, shoes, things that you don't think of as important at the time. For each item that was placed in the box though, it was like a memory was being locked away in there too. The dress my mum always wore when she was dusting, not wanting to get her other clothes dirty. It had a few holes and would normally be thrown in the bin, not placed into a box for charity but I remember my mum wearing that dress many times so each item in those boxes is a stubborn moment from me of what I refused to be thrown or sent away. Those are boxes filled with memories for me so instead of being taken to the car, I moved them in here."

"What did your grandmother do," I asked.

"She smiled, kissed my forehead and told me they would go only when I was ready… I was never ready to part with any of it though. It might be a squeeze in here tonight."

"That's fine, we will just have to sleep closer together and if I need the bathroom in the night, I'll have to remember which side to get out otherwise I might find myself in one of those boxes too."

"You will always be in my heart, my memories Christian, I don't need to pack you away" Ana spoke, a nervous smile filling her face.

"You will always be here too" I stated, placing her hand over my heart.

We left Ana's bedroom, making our way downstairs where Ana gave me a tour of the small house.

I had only seen as far as the living room before but she showed me the kitchen, her mothers sewing room before we made our way out onto the back porch.

"Can you see just over the treetops, the chimney pot?" Ana asked, pointing to lower down the hill that this house was on.

"Yes," I replied.

"That's my grandparent's house. I own that too. Unlike this house, that one is rented out or it was back then. I'm not sure who lives there now as I used a company in town to deal with it. I know though that I never sold it" she said, looking like she was trying to work the details out in her head.

"It will still be yours then Ana like this one is too."

"Yes, I suppose it is although I have no clue what happens to the property of those who pass over when there is no one to pass it on to," Ana said, before quickly placing her hand to her mouth as if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"The state would probably try and claim it, sell the properties" I sighed, knowing it was harder for each of us not to speak about the elephant in the room or the forest as we were surrounded by trees now.

"They can try. I've never done a haunting before but if someone tries to take over my home, I will certainly try."

I tried and failed not to imagine her scaring the crap out of some city official, the smile despite the circumstances we were discussing coming to my face.

"Haunt me" I whispered, placing a kiss upon her lips.

"Always" she whispered back, holding tightly onto me.

….

I made Ana dinner that night, a delicious meal of my mac and cheese. Ana had told me she had enjoyed it at my birthday and as she had said previously she couldn't pin down one specific meal that she loved, I shared my favourite with her instead.

When I brought the cake out of its hiding place, the back of the car, I was one, relieved that it had not melted, fallen, or broken on the journey here or while it had been left outside and two, so proud to have made a cake for my girl which brought a beaming smile to her face.

"You made this," she asked as I lit the candles, placing the cake before her.

"This is Ana's birthday cake, take two. The first, the seagulls would've turned their noses up at it" I declared making her giggle. "All I can say is thank god that Gail and Sophie were close by to help."

"You did an amazing job, this is delicious" Ana announced upon taking her first bite.

I had to admit I did good with this cake, the girls too. It still didn't taste as good as the cake Ana made for my birthday but she was enjoying it and so was I.

Before dark, we found ourselves in the cemetery. I was nervous being here because if there was a headstone with Ana's name on it, I think I would lose it. There wasn't one though as Ana was here by my side, saying hello to her parents who were in an eternal sleep before us.

"This is Christian, you probably know all about him by now" Ana spoke out loud.

"Oh Lord," I groaned, hearing her giggle.

"He's amazing mum and dad despite him thinking that he doesn't deserve everything good that comes into his life" she spoke, smiling up at me.

I didn't say anything as she continued to have a one-sided conversation with her parents. If I've leant anything having Ana here with me it's that I do deserve things. I deserve her, the one thing I can't keep.

Time at Ana's home was brief but enjoyable for both her and me as we spent the rest of her birthday once back at the house cuddled under blankets, watching her favourite movies before we both fell asleep. The next morning it was back to Seattle again, back to life and the damn ticking clock.

…

I'd changed, I could feel it happening but was helpless to stop it and even though I tried to hide it from Ana, she could see it and it saddened her as much as it did me.

I had tried to ignore the pending doom of December, tried to enjoy every moment that we spent together, holding onto her just that little bit longer every morning before I left Ana at her office or spending just as long holding her in my bed when we didn't need to be.

I could feel my old self returning though. Not the one who needed to whip and punish submissives, no I would never return to that because here or up above with her parents, Ana was the only one for me. No, it was the grumpy short-tempered man who returned, the one who thought the world was conspiring against him especially something as stupid as those ticking clocks.

Arriving at my parent's house for thanksgiving with Ana by my side, I felt her squeeze my hand which brought me out of those dreaded thoughts to look at the beautiful woman by my side.

"It will be ok" she spoke bringing our clasped hands to her lips and placed a kiss upon both of them.

"I'm fine Ana. I've just been busy at work and I've got a lot on my mind."

"Tell me about it then" she spoke softly, probably not wanting to poke the bear that was bursting to be released.

Ana had never seen that anger and she never would but she had no doubt heard about how I've been at work.

"Everything will be fine Ana, come on they will be waiting. We have a thanksgiving dinner to eat and if I know my mother, she would've gone overboard as usual."

I got out of the car, going around to open Ana's door where I helped her out. She took my hand, entwining her fingers with mine before we retrieved from the trunk the pies she had made.

My mother was eager to take the pies from us if only to give me a hug. I had cancelled the last meal here stating I was unwell and she was keen to see that I was ok. I wasn't sick in the sense that I had caught a bug which is what I had told everyone, it was more that I had been sick to my stomach unable to face anyone that I loved, including Ana.

Entering the living room, we were greeted as always by my family, all happy smiling faces, mine a mask that had fallen into place. To those around chatting, I was as happy as I've ever been. To Ana, to me, I felt helpless, out of control and I had brought it on myself.

The meal was lovely what I had eaten of it and when I had not cleared my plate for the first time, Ana came to the rescue stating that after the bug, it had taken me a little while to start eating again.

After dinner came the talk of shopping tomorrow and the unavoidable days ahead.

"Are you coming shopping tomorrow with mum and me Ana?" Mia asked of the Black Friday sales.

"No, I avoid shopping that day like the plague."

"But think of all the discounts, the bargains," she said enthusiastically making Ana laugh.

"It's only a bargain if it's something you really need. If you're shopping for the sake of shopping then you're not saving anything."

"Uh, you sound like my brothers who hate shopping too" she groaned.

"I enjoy shopping when necessary" Ana laughed. "Not very often though."

"Well, Christmas is only 27 days away so you will have to go shopping sometime, you boys too."

"Yes, Mia but not tomorrow" Elliot spoke before the bickering began between them just as it did when Mia tried to include us in her crazy activities as a child.

Ana and I said nothing. She had felt my body go rigid with the announcement of how close Christmas is and was now trying to prise my hands open from the balls they had become.

"It will be ok" she whispered to me, taking my hands into hers and rubbed her fingers over the nail marks I had left in my skin.

"How can any of this be ok," I said to her. "When I asked you to stay, I never thought.."

"I know" she whispered, resting her head against my shoulder as I kissed her head, inhaling her scent.

"Son are you alright, you've gone a little pale," my mother asked.

"I'm fine mum, still getting over that bug."

"I'm sure I can make you something to settle your stomach," she told me.

"No, it's fine, I'll be ok. If you all don't mind, we're going to get off, get an early night and hopefully, I will feel better in the morning."

"Better for shopping" Mia teased.

"No little sister, I'll never be better for that," I said, forcing a smile.

I had shocked Ana with my announcement of us leaving but she said nothing, getting her coat on before we hugged my family goodbye.

The ride home was silent, neither of us knowing what to say. Arriving back at Escala, I told Ana that I had some work to catch up on before I left her in the living room.

I did have work, none that could ever gain my attention. I knew that when I had looked at the same page for what must be half an hour, taking none of it in. What did get my attention was my beautiful girl at the door.

She had changed out of the dress she was in before, now in jeans and a sweater which I know she's much more comfortable in. Ana didn't come around to my side of the desk, taking a seat in my lap as she'd done before, no she kept her distance standing close to the door.

"It's too much, isn't it."

"What is," I asked.

"Everything, us. I knew the first time we kissed that our time was limited but I still wanted this time with you. We agreed not to think about time but it's always there ticking away, counting down to the day when I will go away."

"Ana, please."

"No, these are words that need to be said Christian, we can't hide from them any more… These months, what we've had together, the memories, they will stay with me forever but you can't. With that knowledge in my head, I still wanted to be with you, spending every moment we can together. I see it though, feel it in every touch and I have for a while that you're hurting because of this stupid wish."

"I don't regret a moment that I've spent with you Ana, I never will. I've loved each and every one of them" I told her.

"I know and I have too but I think for your sake and mine, it's time to say goodbye."

"What" I spoke, getting to my feet before rushing around my desk. "Ana, you can't, we still have a month left," I said, holding her tightly in my arms.

"And where will we be in a month, in a worse state than we are now. You deserve a life Christian, you deserve so much happiness and you can't have that while I'm around holding you back."

"No, I deserve you and they're going to take you from me," I said, unable to stop the tears now.

"We knew the day would come, we can't stop that. I gained a year more than I was supposed to have but the clock is always ticking. You have to let me go, I have to let you go too" she spoke, her lips trembling as she spoke words I didn't want to hear.

"Ana" I cried.

"Be strong, please for you and me."

"I don't know if I can be" I spoke as she kissed my cheek before relinquishing her hold on my shirt.

As she took a step away from me, I pulled her back, crashing my lips to hers. I know I was just prolonging the agony I was feeling inside but I needed to remember the taste of her on my lips, remember the feel of her in my arms.

When she stepped back the next time, I didn't hold onto her. She was right, our time together was coming to an end but that knowledge didn't make it hurt any less.

"I have one wish left, I'll see you again" I whispered

"I don't know Christian."

"What do you mean, you don't know. Three wishes you said, not two, I still have one wish, one visit left."

"Do you think either of us could go through this again" she spoke, unable to stop her tears. "Be happy Christian, that is all I want for you, be happy and be loved."

Placing a final kiss upon my lips, she turned walking out of my office. Just as I had been when Ana had visited my office at Grey House for the first time, I felt out of control, powerless as I forced my feet to move, follow her.

As Ana entered the elevator, she turned around to see me, the misery I felt reflected on her face.

"Christian, be happy, be loved" she spoke as the doors started to close.

"Ana" I spoke stepping closer as the doors closed fully, the elevator taking her away from me. Resting my head against the cold metal, the words I had been keeping inside fought their way through. "I am loved Ana, and I love you."

**Thank you for reading. T****he final two chapters will follow this shortly .**

**Caroline. **


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

I had become him again, the man I hated, the man the crack whore made me be.

My family's calls went unanswered, all visitors to my home were turned away. There was only one person I wanted to talk to, one person I wanted to be with but she was gone.

I didn't know if Ana had gone back up there, wherever she had come from when she walked out of the door or if she was still here on the earth, forced to spend the remaining time of this wish here until she was released from the sentence I had put upon her.

I loved her, "I LOVE ANASTASIA STEELE" I screamed, my voice echoing around my empty apartment, empty as even my staff don't want to spend more time than they have to here.

No, that's not true despite me wanting to think I had pushed everyone once again from my life. Sophie has an appointment at the hospital, her future, I hope is still set.

Two weeks it's been now since Ana left, two weeks that I had not seen the outside of my apartment. Ros was running GEH, it's not like I've not left her to run it before. I told her on the one conversation that we have had that Ana had left. Her words of "Say nothing more and she would deal with everything" were what she left me with before she ended the call.

So while the world continued to turn, my company continued to make money, none of it I had earned, I drank my way through bottle after bottle of bourbon, vodka, whatever I could get my hands on to numb the pain. The only thing that I had to keep me company when I wasn't passed out was the tiny train that I once again held tightly in my hand.

I had told myself that once the 23rd had passed that everything would be right with the world again. But I was fooling myself because my world would never be right unless Ana was here with me.

I heard the Taylor's return, exiting the elevator before they went up to their apartment. I didn't realise one of them had returned until Sophie placed a cup of coffee on the table in front of me and a kiss upon the top of my head.

How she didn't run from me with the way I must smell I don't know but her whispered words of _She was still doing ok _brought me for a few moments at least out of the self-induced misery I found myself in.

"That great to hear Sophie, I'm so pleased for you."

"It will be ok Uncle Christian. If a miracle can bring us you, then I know a miracle will bring Ana back."

I smiled sadly, patting her hand that was on my shoulder not wanting her to feel sad. I know she wants me to believe what she says but there will be no miracle coming for me.

With another kiss upon the top of my head, I heard her head up the stairs. Leaning forward it was the bottle of bourbon I reached for not the coffee, leaving that there to go cold.

….

I must have passed out again, it was becoming a daily occurrence now as the days continued to pass. The 23rd must be fast approaching although I have no clue what the day is. I know liver damage would be approaching also if I continue to drink as much as I have been. It numbed the pain though, numbed everything and for now, that was the way I liked it.

Looking at the clock beside my bed, the figures were blurred to me. Was it day or night. The blinds were closed in here making it dark whatever the time so only by stumbling to the window and blinding myself to the winter sun when I opened them did I know what part it was.

"Day" I groaned closing them again before I turned around to go back to my bed.

Tripping over an empty bottle, not only did I hurt my toe causing me to curse loudly, but I also face planted the side of the bed.

With a sore toe and a bleeding nose, I curled up where I was now on the floor. Ignoring the tears that fell, not from the pain of my toe but my breaking heart, I wallowed in my misery.

….

"Get up" I heard spoken to me but in my fogged brain, I was unsure if I was dreaming or someone was really here. Opening my eyes to see the person stood before me, I pushed myself back from him and his offered hand not wanting to acknowledge he was here.

If he had come then I know she never would.

"I told you to get up, my lord you stink" the man I know to be Jose said, pulling me to my feet.

"Go away, I don't want you here, I don't want to see you, I want.."

"What, Ana" he laughed. "What a joke that is. She's right when she said you have all the time in the world yet you waste it. What has it been nearly a month and you're still here."

"Where else would I be," I asked him, taking a seat on the side of the bed.

"Out there living, enjoying every moment of your life."

"I was enjoying every moment until Ana went away," I told him.

"Were you, were you really. From what I know of the past few months you were with her, you focused more on the destination instead of enjoying the journey you were on."

"She was the one who left," I told him.

"Yes, Ana made that choice because she could see how her being here was hurting you. She's always been like that, selfless to the core. If Ana hadn't been that way then I doubt any of us would be here."

"What do you mean," I asked him.

"It's nothing."

"NO, it isn't nothing. How would Ana's life have been different."

"Ana told you it was stupidity that got her to where she is," he told me. "It was my stupidity, not hers. Ana had already lost all her family, her parents, her grandparents too but she still continued living. She was excited about the future for the first time, excited about the upcoming interview for the job she had always wanted to do. I was a bit like you back then, had been offered the world but still thought the world was against me, that it owed me something. My dad, he wanted me to go to college but I didn't want that, I wanted to be outside, work the land like my grandfather had done, become a farmer. There was no money in that my dad had told me so I did as I was told, went off to college only to disappoint him when I came home to tell him I'd quit."

"Sounds familiar," I told him, receiving a nod.

"Yes, my dad told me what a disappointment I was, told me he wouldn't support me so I went to the bar and got drunk. I'd known Ana a long time, she was one of the few people who spoke to me in high school, didn't see me as the nerd. She told me to follow my dreams and not allow anyone to stand in my way. She was working at that bar at the time and while she talked, I drank. When it came time for closing she took my car keys from me, told me she would drive me home and then walk back to her parent's house. Stupid, at the time I didn't think anything of her walking the dark roads on her own. A clear head would've said no way but at that point after being told I was useless for most of my life, I wanted to numb everything and didn't care about anything else…. We were halfway home when I told her I didn't want to go back and to turn the car around. She tried to speak to me, tell me everything would be fine in the morning but I wouldn't listen. I grabbed the wheel, in my drunken state I drowned out her screams and shouts at me to let go. When I did, it was too late we had already gone over the edge, the car dropping two hundred feet to the valley floor below. Minutes I was alive at most after the impact but Ana, she was gone. My stupidity had killed the only person who had ever believed in me."

Listening to him speak, knowing he had killed the woman I love made me want to hurt him badly. By the look on his face though, nothing I could say or do would hurt him any more than having to live with the knowledge that he had killed an angel. So I sat in silence for a few moments until his words broke through my thoughts as he told me to shower and dress.

"Why do I need to dress," I asked him.

"Just for once in your life, do as you're told."

I did what he asked, my balance still off, my mind still fogged from the amount of alcohol I'd had. Walking out into the living room in jeans and a sweater now, my sweat pants and top left in the bathroom. I watched as he placed a steaming cup of coffee on the table by the couch, all bottles, all evidence of the major bender I had been on, gone from sight.

It was hard not to notice that unlike with Ana there was no Christmas tree here, no fairy lights hung to brighten the place as she liked to do. Miserable the apartment looked and it would stay that way while I felt miserable inside.

"Drink that" he ordered. "We have places to go, things to do."

"Ana," I asked of him. "What day is it."

"December 23rd."

"23rd, it's over, my wish. Ana always came on the 23rd" I said hoping that she would arrive soon. My hopes were dashed though with his next words.

"I'm your visitor this time. It was thought best by those above and to give Ana a much-needed rest."

"I won't see her again" I whispered, my heart breaking once more.

He did not reply to that, pushing the coffee towards me, he only encouraged me to drink.

…

"Where are we going," I asked him, feeling silly when I took his offered hand.

"The last visit is always to see what is ahead. To have the chance to change it as the future is never set."

Feeling the air shift around us like when Ana had taken us away, we found ourselves at my parent's house and by the look of the table set, we were here on Christmas day.

There was no jovial music, no excited chatter. The tree was lit, overflowing like always with gifts underneath. No one paid any attention to it though, they were all looking at my mother, tears falling down her face as they all heard my gruff voice down the phone telling them to leave me alone and go away.

My brother's anger was back, his want by the words he spoke to go around to my apartment, break-in and shake some sense into me. Our mother talked him down from his threat, putting on a false smile as she told everyone that they would have dinner like always and should I come round, my place was set like it always would be.

Walking towards my mother now, the need to hold her, make her tears go away was so strong. Before I could touch her though, the scene changed to one of a dark place and many more tears.

We were in a chapel, why, my parents weren't religious and never went to church. Upon moving from our spot at the back, I could see now that we were not in an ordinary church, but a crematorium and the casket that my family were crying over was my own.

"I'm dead" I spoke, my legs going weak before my knees hit the floor.

"Get up" Jose spoke harshly, pulling me from the floor. "Did you think the way you were going had no consequences. You were slowly drinking yourself to death."

"I. I. I." I had no words.

"Look at all the faces Christian, look at all the people you would be leaving behind. You'd hurt them all, just as I hurt my father when I left this world. No matter how mad we all get at each other. It's the love we share for each other that binds us and makes life in this some times miserable world worth living."

"I can't do this," I said, shaking my head.

"What face the future."

"No, put my family through this," I said, hearing my mother and sister let out a wail as the casket moved and the curtain closed on them and me. "Stop it please, this can't be real" I begged.

"Not yet, but it could be."

"Take me away from here please," I said, as the crying got so loud that it hurt my ears.

"Where do you want to go. This is your life that we go through, your future, your past that we view."

"Ana, show me, Ana, please. Let me know how she's been."

"Wouldn't that be too painful for you" he replied.

"I don't care, please show me her," I begged.

The air shifted and we found ourselves in Ana's apartment and from what she was wearing and the tear marks down her face, this must have been after she left me.

We watched then as if on fast forward the days pass, the time she spent at work to simple things as putting a Christmas tree up here. Like I had seen of her when she was a child, with pride she put the cardboard angel on the top of the tree, the paper wreath adorning the door. Simple things that some would scoff at but meant the world to my girl.

Ana spent her evenings reading, or that was what it looked like when in truth with the book ignored on her lap she stared out of the window, looking to where my apartment was across the street. I forgot how close they were and I wonder if not in my self-induced state, had I looked down on her from my apartment, would I have seen her looking back.

"She was living her life whereas mine seemed to stop."

"I suppose it's like your friend's daughter before you got her the help she needed" he replied. "When you don't know how many days you have left you enjoy each of them, fulfil your dreams. Ana knows how many days she has and she is making sure she fills each one because as she's told those upstairs, she can't do this any more so she won't be coming back."

"How do you stop time, reverse it," I asked him.

"You can't, you enjoy every minute and make memories that last forever. Time continues down here and up there, never stopping and even the most powerful of wishes could never change that... Do you ever wonder why Ana was sent to you and not someone like me?" he asked.

"What do you mean."

"Why her."

"No" I whispered.

"When I heard she was coming to you, I thought it was because she was your type. Small, brunette.. submissive."

I blanched at his words, anger coming to the surface once again.

"Ana is not submissive" I spat at him. "She may be quiet at times but that's because she thinks before she speaks. She's fun, loving, beautiful."

"That she is" he agreed. "I realised now that Ana was not sent to you because of the way she looks or the way she is with people but that when she was living on this earth, she was just as lonely as you. Despite both of your outer appearances, Ana's kind, gentle and yours angry and gruff, you're both afraid of letting someone in so you don't get hurt. Ana understood your loneliness, that's why she was sent to you, even though most of yours was self-imposed. She still put her own feelings aside to help you."

"I love her," I told him, wanting to reach out and take Ana in my arms and hold on tightly forevermore.

"I can see that but did you tell her."

"What would be the point, it would only make things worse," I said.

"For who, her or you. A part of loving someone is putting their feelings above your own. I believe Ana did that when she left because staying was hurting you."

"Are you saying she loves me?" I asked.

"We may never know because you wasted the time you had left."

"I need to see Ana," I said, gripping hold of his arm.

"She's right before you" he stated looking to the Ana sat in the chair.

"No, I want the real Ana, please, please show me her."

When the air shifted around us I was unsure of where we would be. In truth I expected I would find myself above the clouds, looking down on the world below so I was shocked to be standing across the street from Grey House.

"What, I don't understand. This is the day of my company's charity ball, this is the past."

"There were two balls this December at your company, none you have had a hand in. The first which was for the charity your friend Rosalind set up, one which had children and their families filling the building. The other takes place tonight. The date was changed to accompany the children's ball, so Ana was granted the extra time to be here as to fulfil her obligation to the charity you set up but as yet have done nothing with."

"She's here, the wish," I asked as he shrugged his shoulders although I did detect a slight smile on his lips.

"It looks busy, are you sure you want to go in," Jose asked as I started to walk towards the curb. He looked me up and down noticing my jeans and sweater when everyone in there would be in suits, tuxedos.

I had no time to worry about that, no time for vanity as my walk became a run as I crossed the street and headed up the steps towards the front of my building. If Ana had been granted extra time to be here then it would be time I wouldn't waste. Rushing past the press waiting outside, interviewing and taking photos of all in attendance all the focus was soon on me when I reached the door and was stopped by the men guarding it.

"Invitation sir," one of them said, taking in my underdressed state.

"I don't have one, now please move out of my way."

"You need an invitation to get in here sir and I would suggest a change of clothes," the man said, getting in my face.

"He needs neither" I heard from behind him as Reginald came forward, telling this wall of a man to move. "Come in please Christian, it's good to see you back."

I had never been happier to see the old man before, a man who for many months before my meltdown had become a treasured friend. My hand on his shoulder as we stepped inside the only thing of thanks I could offer him at the moment as words seemed to have escaped me. His smile told me he knew how I had been feeling, his nod in the direction of the ballroom telling me where I needed to be.

The room was filled to the brim with the elite of Seattle, money flowing with every glass of champagne. I ignored it all though, screaming out in frustration when I felt the air shifting around me before I found myself in my office twenty floors above where I wanted to be.

"Take me back," I told Jose before heading for my office door when he shook his head.

"A moment of your time is all I need before I offer you many more."

"You speak in riddles, you speak like..."

"Ana, yes her personality does rub off on you after a while. Now I need to ask, do you remember why Ana came in the first place."

"Of course I do. To save me and to show me a better way to live my life."

"And she's done that, she also offered you three wishes, two you have used" he stated.

"A wish cannot be repeated, Ana told me that otherwise, I would've used each wish for a year. If I can't wish for that then the last is useless to me"

"Useless, I've never heard them called that before. You could have anything you wanted" he told me.

"But what's the point, if I can't have her."

"My God, do I need to spell it out, I can't say it as it has to come from you. Ana told you to be specific with what you wish for. You can't repeat the year, she was right about that but..." We found ourselves at the back of the foyer, unseen by those around. I knew what he was getting at now as my legs started to move. "Only if she agrees but Christian it has to be before midnight arrives otherwise this year will be gone and you will be back to where you started" he called after me before I entered the ballroom, leaving him behind.

Shocked voices were what I heard first as I moved past people at speed, looking for the one person I knew to be here. Ana would not let anyone but her deal with this ball and I know from running past her office to get in here, that she was not in there. The kitchen, the bar, I looked at them all before I ran into Ros, nearly knocking her over in the process.

"You're here, you never said you were coming, the night is nearly over," she told me.

"I know, where's Ana."

"Ana, she was here before rushing around despite me telling her to slow down. She's going to run herself into an early grave if she doesn't stop rushing around."

Her words stopped my movements as I felt the anger build within at what she had said. I know Ros didn't mean it like that but it didn't matter, Ana had met an early grave because of the man I had left outside and I would make sure it didn't happen again.

"Don't joke about that please" I said before leaving her side when I saw Ana emerge from the hallway that led to the bathrooms.

"Mr Grey is everything alright," one guest asked as I pushed through the throng of people to get to Ana. "Mr Grey, did you look at the papers I sent over," another said.

All I ignored, all saw only my back as I ran past them towards my girl.

"ANA" I called out, my voice unheard over the noise in the room.

It was like people were purposely putting themselves between us in their need to speak to me and I wanted to scream for them all to move out of the way.

I could see the clock at the back of the room telling me it was ten minutes to midnight. Ten minutes was all I had before last years wish would end and all would go back to how it was before.

Ana was close to that clock now, stood underneath it in fact as she directed some of the wait staff to clear the tables in the hope probably of giving guests the hint that the ball would be over soon.

As the song ended, in the few seconds it took before the next one started I screamed out her name.

"ANA."

Ana had heard me, I know she had as she turned around but in the crowd, I was still hidden. Warning all those around that if they didn't move out of the way and quickly, they would never be invited to a ball, here again, thankfully the crowd started to disperse, letting me pass before I once again called out her name.

"Ana."

"Christian, what is it, are you ok," she asked as I finally reached her and pulled her tightly into my arms.

"No, I'm not ok, not if I have to lose you."

"Christian" she whispered. "There is nothing we can do."

"Yes, there is," I said, placing my hands on each side of her face. "You told me I had three wishes and I had to be specific with what I wanted as once wished it cannot be taken back. I don't want this year to end, it's been the best year of my life."

"Mine too" she spoke bringing her hand up to the side of my face, stroking my cheek with her fingers.

"I love you, Ana. There are so many times that I should have told you that in the past but I was afraid to say it, afraid to put what I was feeling into words when I was just going to lose you anyway. If I have to let you go, I do so with the knowledge that I finally told you, although there might be a chance I can keep you if that is what you want."

"Your starting to speak in riddles Christian, you've been hanging around with me for too long" she laughed as I brushed her tears away.

"I have and I want longer. I'm sorry that I have wasted so much time, time we should've spent together enjoying every moment that we can."

"It's ok. I knew after our first kiss that this would be a year like no other and I could not go back to the way I was before. I also knew that this day was coming and what you wished for would end."

"It doesn't have to," I told her.

"It does Christian, in" she spoke looking at the clock. "In five minutes it will be Christmas Eve and as I've told you before, no one wants to work then. Your last wish, use it now or it's gone."

"Tell me how you feel then, how you feel in here," I asked, placing my hand over her heart.

"I love you, that's how I feel. I love you so much that it hurts to say goodbye."

"Don't say it then" I told her. "Please grant my final wish, please if I'm given nothing else in my life, please grant my wish."

"What do you want" she whispered as the room quietened and darkened around us as if on the cusp of midnight, we were no longer there.

"I wish for you to remain here with me forever, stay with me, be my wife, the mother of my children. Stay with me, Ana. I wish I wish, I wish for you to spend forever with me Ana, not a year and I wish you would do me the honour and spend that forever as my wife."

Ana started to shake her head, ready to tell me what I asked for was impossible. Her focus was immediately taken then to the ceiling above for just the briefest of seconds before she looked into my eyes. Tears were flowing from hers then which brought worry from me that they had refused my wish.

When her other hand came to my face, my own now moved to her waist holding her close to me. She placed a kiss upon my lips, before speaking the words I longed to hear.

"Your wish is my command."

The air shifted around us, picking up as if we were in the middle of a twister, no it was more a blizzard as snow swirled around, none touched us though. The only noise heard was Ana's voice as she repeated the words over and over again.

Lights shone around us now, the snow fading away as if we were in the middle of summer not on a cold winters day. How I knew this as my eyes were closed as I kissed Ana now, I was unsure except the light shone beyond my closed eyelids, replacing the dark and the cold.

A clock chimed close to us, I ignored it though as I continued to kiss my girl. It was only when we broke apart to take a breath a few minutes later did I realise what those clock chimes meant.

It was December the 24th, Christmas eve and Ana was still here with me. Looking around us now, Grey House was far away as we stood in Ana's childhood home, the ticking of the grandfather clock a welcome noise to my ears. What was also welcome to me, more important than the timepiece we stood beside was the woman who held me just as tightly as I did her.

"Merry Christmas Eve Christian" Ana spoke, smiling up at me.

"It certainly will be" I replied picking Ana up before swinging her around. "You're here with me" I stated when I put her feet back on the floor.

"I am and because of the nature of your wish, it will be for longer than a year."

"Forever," I asked.

"Forever" she agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

I felt like a new man, the man I should've always been. One, not angry, not at war with the world but one who was happy and loved.

I loved Ana and she loved me. Maybe that is why we were both given a second chance because of that love or maybe it was because we are both worthy.

I never thought I was worthy of anything but pain in the past, never deserving of anyone's love. Ana's shown me that I am worthy of that and I have a lot of love to give too. To my parents, my true parents who have loved me through my good days and bad, my siblings who've had a hell of a lot to put up with too. My friends, I realise I have those now even though I have only seen them as staff in the past. Taylor, Gail, Sophie too, even Ros when she's not getting on my nerves. Then there is Reginald, the old man who deserves so much but asks for so little, even if that is only a few little words. A smile, a hello cost nothing he has told me in the past and he's right. A little patience cost nothing either and I need to learn a lot of that.

"What would've happened, back at Grey House when we disappeared in a blizzard," I asked Ana as we cuddled on her parent's couch, a roaring fire before us warming the room.

"Nothing, I think we had already left before the snow started to fall."

"You're alive" I spoke, pinching myself that I was really here with Ana and this was not just a dream.

"Shouldn't you be pinching me?" she giggled.

"No, I could never hurt you."

I placed a kiss upon her lips, savouring the taste that was uniquely Ana.

We spent that night or morning as it was by the fire, most of that morning gone by the time we awoke. It was Christmas eve and although we needed to get back to Seattle, we had somewhere else to visit first.

"Christian, we have a problem" Ana laughed as she stood at the open front door waiting for me to put a coat on, one I had borrowed from her father.

"What's wrong," I asked, standing by her side now, looking to the snow slowly falling outside.

"Don't you see it, or more like not see it?" she asked, amused when I looked around again still not seeing what she could see as a problem. "Magic brought us here, magic that I no longer have. Unfortunately, it forgot to bring us transport so unless you can get someone here, we're stranded."

I laughed now upon realising the cause of her amusement before pulling my phone from my pocket. It was the only thing of mine that I'd had with me, that and the clothes I had come in.

"Good Morning, Mr Grey. Do you need me to take you somewhere" Taylor asked upon answering his phone.

Shit, he was supposed to be spending this day with his family, not driving miles to pick me up.

"Is that Uncle Christian" I heard Sophie say in the background while Taylor waited for me to speak.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Taylor, spend the day with your family I will find other transport arrangements."

My words made Ana laugh especially when she told me that we had no chance of finding a taxi in this town on Christmas eve. Normally I would've stayed put, not caring where I spent the holidays but it was important we get back to Seattle by tomorrow as I refuse to miss another Christmas with my family.

"Sir, wherever you need me to take you, it's fine."

"Its more where I need you to pick us up from" I laughed, shocking him as it's usually anger in my voice he's heard over the past month, not humour. "I'm with Ana" I explained. "We got a lift here and now that lift has gone, we're stranded."

"Alright sir, where is it that I need to pick you up from."

I put the phone on speaker as Ana relayed the address to Taylor.

"Can I go too" we heard Sophie ask and before Taylor could say no, my yes was heard by all.

"How long will it take you to get here," Ana asked.

"In this snow, maybe an hour and a half. It's heavy in the city, most of the crazy people who have left their shopping to Christmas eve, now stuck in traffic."

"Drive safely and get here when you can. If we're not here when you arrive, there will be a key under the mat" Ana told him before we ended the call.

Leaving the house, we were on our way to visit Ana's parents. With thinking about hers, I needed to speak to mine. I called my parents home, hoping that when the call was picked up, it was not put down again.

"Grey residence, Greta speaking."

"Greta, it's Christian Grey. Are either of my parents available please," I asked.

Remembering that image of Christmas day in my future, not wanting any of that to happen this time, I needed to reach out to them. I was unsure of what they would say about my absence since thanksgiving, if they would think I had gone back to the way I was.

"Christian," my mother said worry filling her voice.

"Hello mother, I'm so sorry I didn't take any of your calls, didn't see you when you visited."

"It's ok" she spoke and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I have so much to apologise for, so much to make up for."

"No, you don't son. I know what this time of year does to you, how you feel the need to hide, push everyone away. We all know how you are so when you didn't answer our calls, I told everyone to give you some time and you would call when you were ready."

"Ready, for what," I asked.

"To spend Christmas with us again."

I didn't realise I was crying until Ana brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"I am ready mom and If you and dad don't mind, I'd like to bring someone with me."

"Ana," she asked, hope filling her voice now.

"Yes, Ana."

My mother was so happy to hear that Ana was coming with me, fearing that we had broken up was the reason I needed space. I could've lost Ana forever if someone up above hadn't granted my wish but I suspect should I have continued on the path I was going down we would've seen each other again, up there, not down here.

Entering the cemetery, Ana led us over to the graves of her parents where she placed the flowers down we had collected on the way.

"Did they know about my final wish?" I asked her when she had finished wishing her parents a Merry Christmas and was wrapped tightly in my arms.

"Yes, they encouraged it. I feel very blessed to have had the best of both worlds even if those worlds were down here and up there. I will miss them very much, my grandparents too but I know they will be waiting for me when I return."

"Not for a very long time" I stated, my hold on her tightening.

"No, not for a very long time" she agreed.

As we were leaving the cemetery, I jumped when I heard Ana's squeal. I would say it could've woken the dead but with recent events, I think anything is possible now. The reason for her squeal was just a few feet away now, Ana too as she hugged the younger of the two men who had joined us.

Jose, he was here as alive as Ana and I was now. For her to be here could it be that the accident never happened, it mustn't have, otherwise, I would not have been seeing him too.

"Jose, Jose Snr, I would like to introduce you to my …, my fiancé, Christian Grey," Ana said, proudly as I shook both of their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said, before wrapping my arm around Ana and whispered in her ear. "Does he know?" I asked, receiving a shake of the head.

"You too," Jose replied. "Listen, Ana, I want to apologise for you having to drive me home that night. I know it's been a while now but I've not seen you since."

"It's fine Jose, I've been away working. You seem better than you were back then" she stated.

"I'm doing my dream job and with you being away, I suspect you got your dream job too."

"I did and so much more" she replied. "We will leave you to visit your mum, have a wonderful Christmas."

"You too Ana."

Making the walk back to the house, I wasn't surprised to see the car now outside. Taylor had done as Ana asked and he and Sophie were now inside, keeping warm by the dwindling fire.

"Ready to go," I asked Ana once she had made sure the fire was out and everything was switched off.

"Yes, everything I need is already in Seattle or in here," she said, placing her hand over her heart.

Leaving the house behind, Ana blew a kiss to it. Having it as a place we could both return to, to escape and for her to be close to her family would be something she would cherish. I did notice as we left that the dust sheets that had once covered the furniture had not been put back in place so I suspect we would return soon enough.

While Sophie sat beside her father, chatting away to Ana, I sat quietly, just enjoying having Ana cuddled into my side. Time passes by so quickly that I was learning to savour every moment of it. Counting the days was something I had done often this year and that needs to stop now. Every day with Ana is precious and a million more of them is not enough.

"Taylor, can you get off at the next junction please," I asked seeing a sign for something we needed.

"Sir" he replied, not questioning why I would want us to stop in the middle of nowhere.

"Is there somewhere else we need to go?" Ana asked.

"There's something that we need to pick up unless we can share yours."

"Mine, what do you mean," she asked me.

"Your Christmas tree" I stated, seeing the smile fall from her face. "You don't want one," I asked.

"I do" she whispered so that only I could hear. "With the day being what it was and with no plans at that moment for another, I cleared the apartment that I had of the tree and most other things. The only things I did not throw out were a few personal items that I put in my office at Grey House when I went for the ball as I had no clue where else to leave them."

"We will get a tree and go to Escala then, drop the tree off and then go to Grey house to retrieve your box. There is something there that I need to pick up as well."

Stopping at the farm where the Christmas trees were sold, we all got out only to see the lot empty. Not one tree was left, only broken branches discarded in the corner, this was Christmas Eve after all.

"Can I help you all?" a man said coming from the little shop which in fact was a wooden shed. He looked cosy and warm in there but now had to emerge, gloves on if only to tell the strangers there were nothing left.

"We were looking for a Christmas tree," Sophie said, sadly.

"Sorry, miss, they're all gone, the last one was picked up this morning. You're all leaving it a little late aren't you, it's Christmas eve."

"We know," I said to the man. "Do you not have anything left."

"Sorry, no, well except from the beast."

"Beast" Ana enquired before he pointed to a tree on the other side of the shed, one that must have been at least a few feet taller than it.

"We'll take it," I told him, seeing shocked faces all around.

"Um, Christian have you forgotten where you live and how small the elevators are," Ana told me as I turned to her.

"Where we live now," I said, seeing her smile and the nod of her head. "Where we live until we find a house, a home that is just ours."

A home that will be filled with the love we shared, one that had no ghosts from my past. The only ghost I want to remember is the one who brought me back to life, the one who is cuddled into my side.

I paid the man, hearing his gleeful reply when I also paid him to transport it into the city. Taking my phone out, I was happy to hear my brothers voice, hear his laughter too at my request.

As we arrived in the city, the truck and tree not far behind, I instructed the man to park up in the construction site which was beside the apartment block that Ana had been living in.

Getting out of the car, I was immediately pulled into my brother's arms, his words of welcome back and about time filling my ears.

"Can you get it in?" I asked.

"Do you doubt my work" Pete the crane driver said.

Elliot, whose company had won the contract to tear down the building that was here, putting in its place a high-rise to rival Escala. His company had also in place the permits to have the crane on site, one that was now hoisting a giant tree into the air.

I always wondered how the tree got into the foyer at Grey House, this tree here was bigger than that and may need more than a little trimming once it was up there.

"Will the floor hold" Ana giggled as we watched the tree rise before we left it in Elliot's expert hands as we moved over to my, no our apartment watching it rise now towards us.

"It held your tree and that grew out of the floor and was bigger than this," I said, answering Ana finally when our first Christmas tree together was in place.

Looking at it now, it was too big for the room but seeing Ana take the saw Elliot offered her, my brother and I looked on as Ana trimmed the tree, making not only two wreaths with the spare branches as she twisted them into place but she also decorated the mantel with them too.

"Now that looks like a real Christmas tree," Elliot said, patting my shoulder.

"It does, now we need a few things to decorate it with."

While Ana continued to make things with the leftover branches with Sophie, Elliot accompanied me with Taylor to Grey House.

We entered Ana's office, picking the box up before taking the elevator up to my floor and entered my office.

Walking towards my desk, the train, the little steam engine was there waiting for me. I had last held it on my bedroom floor when Jose had arrived but I knew not to look there as here unless it was on the Christmas tree was its rightful place, beside the helicopter Ana had made me.

I could hear Elliot gasp upon seeing the train here as he was the only one I had told about it when we were children.

"You had another made," he said as I opened the perspex box it was in, taking it carefully in my hand.

"No, Ana did. She found it" I said, giving him no more details than that.

As he carried the box back to the car, I carried the train like I had done so long ago, like it was the most precious thing in the world. It was very important to me and it meant the world that I could see and touch it again but nothing in the world could compare to my girl.

When we arrived back at the apartment, the tree now had lights upon it, lights Ana told me she had strung herself, no help from others this time except Gail who had purchased them the year before only to have so many decorations up in their small apartment that she had nowhere to put them.

On top of the lights, ornaments now hung, those we had taken from Ana's box. Pine cones that had been covered with glitter, paper chains that had been put together delicately. These were all Ana had made whether as a child or more recently even bows that had been made from the ribbons that had once been strung around gifts.

"How are we going to get that up there," Ana asked of the paper and cardboard angel she held in her hand.

"Easy" I replied, getting down on my knees before I stood with her sat on my shoulders.

Ana let out a sequel as all the others laughed as I walked closer to the tree. Even with Ana where she was, it was still a bit of a stretch to get the angel in place but she was finally there looking down on us from the top of the tree.

"I think next year, you all need to get a smaller tree" Elliot laughed. "Either that or purchase a thousand more ornaments for these branches."

"No, I think it's perfect for our first Christmas tree, or it will be in a moment," I told him.

From my pocket I pulled out my train, seeing the smile fill Ana's face. Placing a kiss upon her lips, I hung the train from the tree, its funnel shining brightly next to the lights.

"Merry Christmas Christian" Ana said, looking up at me.

"Merry Christmas Ana, it's going to be the best one yet."

….

Christmas morning soon came and so did the panic that I had purchased no gifts.

"Christian" Ana giggled from where she lay in our bed while I paced, "Come back to bed."

"Ana it's Christmas day."

"I know, look it's snowing again. We've got a white Christmas," she told me excitedly.

"We've had a white December" I stated, knowing I had spent most of it looking out of this very window at the streets below. Tuning back to her now, my focus was only on her naked body which was revealed to me when she lifted the sheets.

"You're a temptress Anastasia Steele" I stated getting back into bed and covering her body with my own.

"I will do anything if it gets you to focus on what really matters."

"Which is," I asked, covering her nipple with my mouth, hearing a moan before her reply.

"You worry about gifts when the only thing any of us want is you."

"You have me Ana, all of me."

"I know and you have me too" she replied. "Your family, they want no gift from you either except for you to spend the day with them because nothing can compare to that, all they want is your time."

"I have a lot of that to give" I stated. "And now, so do you."

"Yes, time spent with family is an important part of today but at the moment do you know what I really want," she asked as I shook my head. "To spend time with your cock inside me."

"Demanding little thing aren't you" I laughed.

"Yes, and you wouldn't have me any other way."

She was right, I would never want Ana to change, it was me that needed to and I'm well on my way to doing that. The past needs to stay there and not interfere with the future because, for the first time in my life, I'm looking forward to it.

….

Stepping into my parents home with Ana by my side, I held tightly to her hand. I wasn't nervous being here even though I felt the need to apologise constantly for the way I had behaved the past month. I just liked to feel, liked to know she was here.

Being told by my father that he would not hear a word of apology even after I had told them that I had brought nothing with me, no gifts, not even a bottle of alcohol to share with the meal ended that conversation as Christmas with my family begun.

They had gifts for me as I expected them to, a few for Ana and for both of us as well. Those had been purchased months ago Mia had told me and she was very happy to be able to give them to us now. Gag gifts like two mugs, mine saying the boss whereas Ana's stated the real boss brought humour to the room. I would get everyone in this house something once Christmas was over, the first thing I would be buying though would be a ring for Ana.

Dinner was delicious and we stayed longer than I had ever stayed before. Entering our apartment, the only light was from the fire and the fairy lights that lit the tree.

"Come with me," I asked Ana, taking her over so we were standing in front of the tree.

Turning to the tree I chose one of the bows she had carefully created and started to unravel it.

"You know, I don't normally take the tree down, remove the ornaments until the new year," Ana told me with a smile.

"I know, I apologise for ruining your delicate work but I wanted to make something for you like you have made all this for us."

"What are you making," she asked as I now had a single strand of ribbon in my hand.

"Hopefully, a ring."

With my words, I got down on one knee in front of Ana and proposed. I spoke words I never in my ever hating past state, I thought I would say to anyone. Love being the main one, a word I had said many times over since coming back to my girl.

When she said yes, my heart bloomed, my excitement fighting to get out but I restrained myself for just a few moments as I carefully wound the ribbon around her finger before tying it in a bow.

"I know that's twice I've asked you now and I will ask you again when I get you a real ring but until then."

"This one is perfect and no matter how many times you ask, I will always say yes."

Getting to my feet, I swung Ana around, our excitement filling the room.

I had a lot to be grateful for on this Christmas day but nothing more so than this woman that I love.

….

**Five years later. **

"Are you sure Taylor?" I asked amused as he drove us home, his groan the answer that made me laugh.

"No, never but I'm outnumbered on this and I will do anything to make my girls smile. Wait until your girls arrive then you will know what I'm talking about."

Taylor and I were talking about his upcoming trip to Whistler with Gail and Sophie and his daughter's determination to get him on the rink. Give the man skis or a snowboard and he will be at the bottom of the slopes before any of us were even halfway down but put the man on skates as he has just been out to purchase for his family and it was a disaster waiting to happen, his words not mine.

"I will expect you back sometime mid-January then," I said, receiving a look in the mirror that told me not to tempt fate.

I chuckled at his complaints as he drove us, ignoring them as we passed through the gates, taking in all the lights that filled every tree of our driveway, each one of them welcoming me home.

It was December the 23rd, a day in the past that I was not only nervous about but also feared for what event of my past or future we would visit next. There is no fear on this day now and there has not been for the past five years as I looked forward to this day and what it represents.

It was the start for Ana and me, the day we met. It is also an important day in the city's calendar as tonight was the annual charity ball that my company threw.

I would be back at Grey House in a few hours, knowing we had an exciting night ahead. My wife would be with me too as I try and restrain her from running around, wanting to organise everything even in her heavily pregnant state. Twins, two girls we were expecting this time and we were both thrilled about that. They would be little sisters to the boy who was running away from his mother now once the car had stopped and jumped into my open arms.

Teddy was four now and looks so much like me when I was his age. That is where the differences end as this little boy that I now threw into the air was happy, loved and well-fed.

"Daddy, I got kicked" he giggled as I carried him over to Ana who was stood at the door with a beaming smile on her face.

"Who kicked you, little man," I asked.

"It was either Phoebe or Madeline, I don't know which but it was hard."

"You asked them to kick you, sang to them and when you rested your head against my stomach, they let you know they were there" Ana laughed before I leaned down and stole a kiss before my son could complain that his mother's kisses were only for him. Possessive little man, I wonder where he gets it from.

Stepping into the house, we watched Teddy run ahead of us, back to his favourite place where he liked to play, by the side of the Christmas tree.

"You made more," I said of the paper chains that hung from the ceiling of the hallway.

"That was Teddy, I think he wants to cover the whole house in them" she laughed.

Entering the living room, I shrugged my suit jacket from my shoulders draping it over the back of the couch before taking a seat beside my wife. My coat, I had taken off as we had entered the house.

"Are you sure you're going to be up for tonight?" I asked Ana, resting my hand on her large stomach.

"Yes, as long as these two play ball and don't kick my bladder too much. I'm looking forward to it, I mean I love being here with Teddy all day but it will be nice to have a change of scenery for a while."

"You can go out at any time Ana, Sawyer will take you anywhere you want to go."

"I know, it's just having the energy to do something. I napped when Teddy did today so I will be ready, not so much for dancing although I plan at least one dance with you but I just want to enjoy the evening, get out, hear the gossip from Ros and Gwen and eat my way through the menu I've been planning for weeks."

"Even the sprouts," I asked with a smile.

"Especially the sprouts. Who would've thought that my craving with the girls would be sprouts? It does have its advantages" she giggled.

"What's that."

"If come midnight the ball shows no sign of slowing down, I could probably clear the room."

"Go and get a bath" I laughed, helping my wife to her feet.

Watching her leave the room, I got down on the floor to play cars with my son by the tree.

"Daddy."

"Yes son," I replied as he climbed into my lap.

"Can I play with the train" he whispered, his tiny fingers touching the engine that hung from the tree.

"Of course you can," I said, taking it down from the branches and placed it into his open hands.

"Where did it come from," he asked, his fingers tracing over every detail of the train. "It's like Polar."

"Polar" I enquired, thinking it looked nothing like a bear. "Polar bear is there," I said of the polar bear Ana and Teddy had made last year when they filled a sock with rice.

It had been one of my clean socks thankfully and once filled Ana had used ribbon, once manipulated into place, to make the arms and legs before Teddy had, with his mothers help and safety scissors cut out of material a nose and two eyes for the bear. My wife was all about making things with what we had instead of buying expensive items from the stores. The only Christmas item we had purchased in abundance the year we had moved into our home was the fairy lights that hung outside and now lit the rooms within which were powered thankfully with how many we had, from the solar panels up on the roof.

"Polar Express," Teddy said, bringing me out of my thoughts of craft time in this house and back to the engine he held as carefully as I had done long ago.

"It does Teddy. I was given that train when I was your age, I lost it but your Mommy found it again. She gave me that back and she also made the helicopter for me" I said of the gift Ana had made for the first of my birthdays we had spent together.

Seeing that on a higher branch of the tree, I brought that down too, placing it into his other hand. I watched him play with them then, play and enjoy them as they were always meant to be enjoyed.

….

We walked into Grey House after posing for photographs outside and ignoring questions of when the twins would be arriving. Our private life was just that, private and just like with Teddy an announcement would only be made once Ana and the babies were safe at home and settled in.

Entering the ballroom, I could see Ana itching to speak to Hannah about how everything was going. Even though she was technically on maternity leave, her need to make sure everything was perfect would always win out and she would only settle once the details had been learned.

"Go and see her, but no lifting anything Mrs Grey," I told her, receiving a kiss to my lips.

Every Wish Granted had been going from strength to strength ever since its conception. It was the company everyone wanted to hire and be seen hiring to have the best party in town. The offices she had on the ground floor here had soon grown too small as extra help was needed. Now my wife's company had taken over the whole of the second floor here at Grey House.

"Does she ever sit down?" Ros asked, arriving at my side with Gwen.

"Do you?" Gwen asked her wife.

"Touché" she replied which made us all laugh.

My parents, my grandparents were the first to arrive for the ball, my brother and his wife Kate, my sister and her date too. There would be one extra at our table tonight and he arrived on the arm of my wife.

"I found this one loitering in the foyer, what would you like me to do with her" Reginald asked.

"I'll take her off your hands" I laughed. "I'm the only one who knows how to tame her."

"Tame me, you wish" Ana laughed taking the seat which I held out for her.

"No, never. I love you the way you are" I whispered before placing a kiss upon the top of her head.

When the ballroom filled up with guests, some I shook the hands of, others were quickly ushered to their tables ready for the night to begin. Whereas Ros once stood on the stage to give the welcome speech, that job fell to me now, as it should've always done.

I welcomed the guests, told them to dig deep for such a worthy cause and was soon back in the arms of my wife. I was still not comfortable being in such a large crowd as this but with my family around, I knew they would protect me.

Me, a thirty-five-year-old man who still needed the security blanket of a family around him. No, it's not so much as I needed it now, more that I wanted them to be there knowing that should I have a bad day, they would be there to have my back, my front and everything in-between as my wife tells me often.

Dancing with Ana once the meal was finished, the auction over, I could relax and enjoy the rest of the night. Her dance card only had my name on it but I did let others come in for just one dance, my dad, my brother and especially Reg.

He had just relinquished his hold on Ana and she was back dancing with me.

"It's nearly time" Ana whispered against my lips.

"Time for what" I replied.

"It's nearly midnight, it's time to make a wish, but be careful what you wish for," she teased.

"I wish, I wish, I wish" I spoke aloud before looking into the eyes of my wife. "I wish that there is peace on earth and a hungry belly for everyone. For myself, I've already received my wish, there is nothing else I want or need."

Kissing my wife as the clock chimed midnight, what I said was true. I could have pennies in my pocket, own only the clothes on my back and I would still be the richest man in the world. I had my wife, my children, my family, my friends, there's nothing more precious than that.

_~ The End ~_

**Thank you for reading this story, I hope you've enjoyed it. **

**I want to wish all those who celebrate a very Merry Christmas and to all of you, a happy and safe new year. **

**I will be back next year with more stories but until then, take care.**

**Caroline**


End file.
